Son of a Pirate:Curse of the Black Pearl
by WolfPirate
Summary: Jason Serner is an orphan boy in Port Royal. For the past three years he has been stealing to survive. When a rather odd looking man shows up on the docks one day, Jason is intrigued and follows him. The result is that he starts a crazy, wild adventure full of pirates, skeletons and cursed treasure. And maybe even a chance to find his long lost father. Bad summary, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Thief of Port Royal

_Why am I always tempted by shiny things?_ I thought as I raced through Port Royal. This was the second time this week that I've been chased. Why would there be this much fuss over a silly ring? A shiny ring with an emerald in it, but a shiny ring none the less.

I had been walking down the street, minding my own business, when the jeweler walked out of his store. This guy usually had a nice supply of rings or necklaces that I could attempt in stealing. I failed most of the time. The jeweler was so nice he usually let me off with a warning. Sometimes he made me work for him as punishment. Sweeping the floors, washing the windows, that type of thing.

But today he must have been absent minded or something because he left his door unlocked. I just snuck in and looked around. The first thing that caught my eye was the emerald ring. I snatched it up and walked out the door calmly. The jeweler ran into me. He spotted the ring on my finger and glared at me. I grinned sheepishly and ran. Guards were after me moments later.

I ran through an alleyway and on the other side ducked under a cloth-lined table. The soldiers ran past, unaware of my presence. Surprisingly enough I saw the red coats, or bloody-backs is what I call them, soon give up and turn around.

_Well that didn't last long. _I thought as I got up from under the table. Brushing the dust off my white button down shirt and dark green vest I examined my surroundings. A few feet away two people were having a conversation. I leaned in, hopping to eavesdrop on them.

"That bloody thief stole another fancy trinket today. Shame that Norrington is too busy with the ceremony to catch him."

"What ceremony?"

"Why his promotion ceremony, of course! Today he becomes Commodore Norrington."

_Commodore?_ I thought to myself. _Why would stupid ol' Norrington deserve a promotion? All he command the bloody-backs to chase me around all day._

Right then a nice, round, juicy looking apple caught my eye. "Well nothing wrong with a bit of breakfast." I murmured. Snatching it off the table I shined the apple on my shirt and took a big bite. "Eh, not my favorite." I said through a mouthful.

I walked through the streets of Port Royal. My presence was well known. Many people glared at me and hid their money. I couldn't blame them. I've lived and robed in this town for three years now and never been caught. Ol' Norrington couldn't catch this thief!

Fancying the smell of the sea I made my way toward the harbor. The apple I had picked up earlier was now mostly eaten. Deciding I was done I tossed it to pig. Sadly, I missed the pig and instead hit a rather large man in the head. I have a terrible aim.

"Well missed one pig but got another!" I exclaimed loudly.

"You little rat!" The man shouted. He got up from his chair and started to chase me.

I took off. "Run, run, run as fast as you can, you fat pig!" I yelled back. "No one can catch the great Jason Serner!" By the time I had finished saying it the man had given up. I was home free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who reads this (which I think is about two people). I've had this story on my mind since I first watched POTC about 5 years ago. I finally got the courage to write and post it on this website. I really hope you enjoy it! **

**Here's another chap, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Ol' Norrington Ruins the Fun

I love going down to the docks. The smell and spray of the sea always calms me down. If I ever get angry, sad or frustrated I just come to the docks. Today I came because of guilt. The jeweler was always so nice to me, even when I tried to steal his things but I just stabbed him in the back. The emerald ring felt heavy in my pocket.

As I was walking I noticed a peculiar man. He had dark brown hair arranged into dreadlocks, a black coat, and a black tricorn hat placed on top of a red bandana. Braided into his hair were unusual trinkets. His walk was funny, like he had recently drunk a lot of rum.

Being the nosy person that I am, I decided to follow him. He made his way to where the _Interceptor_ was docked. The two guards on duty, Mullroy, a big man with black hair, and Murtogg, a skinny man with light brown hair, ran to "intercept" him. "Heh heh heh." I chuckled quietly at my own joke.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg started.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." the strange man commented. I snorted a bit too loud for my likings. The man turned around and looked at me. He smirked a bit and tried to get around the guards. They shuffled to get in front of him.

"Seems there's sort of high turn and fancy up at the fort, eh? Now how is it that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" the man said slyly.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg said.

"It's a fine goal, I'm sure. But it seems to me…" the man walked and gestured to the _Dauntless_, the pride of the Royal Navy. The two guards got in his way. "…that a ship like **that** makes this one look a bit superfluous."

"Oh the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters true enough, but there is no ship that can match the _Interceptor _for speed." Murtogg remarked.

The man looked thoughtful. "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable," _Like me_. I thought. "The Black Pearl."

Mullroy laughed. "There's not a **real** shipthat can match the _Interceptor_."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg defended.

"No. No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. I've seen it." when Murtogg said that I turned to the man. "Once you get them started they won't notice anything else. If you plan on taking the ship, now's your chance."

He turned and gave me a grateful nod and slowly walked away and up the gangplank. I stayed behind to listen to the idiot's conversation.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out." Mullroy said.

Murtogg thought for a moment. "No." he decided.

"No." Mullroy agreed.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." _Really? You're still going?_

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell spat him back out could possible have black sails, and therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Mullroy spat.

"No."

"No. As I said, there's not a real ship that can match the _Interceptor_." as he said it Mullroy noticed just me standing there. I waved. He turned and saw the man standing at the helm of the _Interceptor_. "Oi! You there!"

They ran up the gangplank and I, of course, followed. It's funny whenever Murtogg and Mullroy start arguing and even funnier when they're outsmarted.

"You don't have our permission to be aboard there, mate." the two had their muskets raised at the man. I behind them and stood off to the side leaning on the rail.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat. Ship." the man quickly corrected.

"What's your name?"

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." I rolled my eyes. _That's a very unique name. _To me, it was pretty obvious that he was lying but the two idiots didn't catch on.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Murtogg asked.

"Yeah and no lies." Mullroy put in.

"Alright, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." the man admitted. I snorted at this. Everyone looked at me. "Sorry." I mumbled. The adults went back to their conversation.

"I said no lies." Murtogg complained.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy whispered.

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." the man said. I chuckled a bit. This guy was pretty funny. A little strange, but funny. He smirked at me and pointed out the confused looks on the guards' faces. That made me laugh even more. The man obviously enjoyed my reaction.

Then a question formed in my mind. "How did you get to Port Royal without a ship?"

"I did have a boat but it was a bloody awful boat. It sunk when I got to the docks."

"Where did you sail from?" I asked. The man glared at me. Obviously, he didn't like my question.

"Tortuga."

"The pirate port Tortuga?" Murtogg butt in.

"Aye, but that does not make me a pirate. I was merely there to sort out some business."

"What sort of business?" Mullroy asked. The man looked slightly frustrated. He thought a bit before answering.

"I was there to settle a debate. There was some sort of argument about something, I can't remember. But anyway, I stepped in and settled the argument and then they made me their chief." the man finished sounding very proud of his story.

At that moment a splash in the water caught our attention. Someone had fallen from the fort! The men rushed to the starboard railing where I was standing and looked out into the water. _How could anyone fall from the fort?_

"Will you be saving her then?" the man asked.

"I can't swim." Mullroy said. Murtogg shook his head indicating he couldn't either.

The man sighed "Pride of the King's Navy you are. Do not lose these." he took off his coat, hat, sword and pistol, handing them to the guards. He got up on the rail and dived into the water.

"Nice dive." I thought aloud. The pair looked at me. "What?"

Then a strange ripple passed through the water. It looked like it spread all the way out to the horizon and farther. The winds changes as well. They seemed to be blowing in the direction of Port Royal.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked. I shook my head. Our attention was then diverted towards the docks. The man had come up with a woman over his shoulder. We rushed to help. Mullroy took the woman from the man and laid her on the docks.

"Not breathing!" he said urgently. The man came up. "Move!" he cut open the woman's corset. She instantly began coughing up water. _Isn't that the governor's daughter? Ooh, what's her name?_

"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy admitted.

"Clearly you're never been to Singapore." The man said. He stared at the necklace around the woman's neck. "Where did you get that?" I only got a glimpse of the gold before ol' Norrington ran up with what looked like the entire army behind him, swords drawn and everything.

"On your feet." He ordered, pointing his sword at the now soaking wet man. Then the governor, Swann I think, came running up behind the commodore. He rushed forward and put his coat around his daughter. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" _Elizabeth, that's her name. Oh yeah, Will talks about her all the time._

Governor Swann saw the cut up corset that Murtogg was holding. The guard dropped and pointed accusingly at the man. "Shoot him." the governor ordered. _Jeez, it's just a bloody dress._

"Father!" Elizabeth protested. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington nodded and ordered his men down then stuck out his hand to the "rescuer". "I believe thanks are in order." he stated,

The man reluctantly grasped the commodore's hand. Norrington pushed up the man's sleeve to reveal a branded "P" on his arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" Norrington said smugly. _Ha, knew it!_

The pirate grimaced. Norrington pushed up his sleeve even further to reveal a tattoo of a bird flying over water. "Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Sparrow said.

"Well, I don't see your ship, captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he come to commandeer one." Murtogg put in.

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Mullroy said, picking up Sparrow's effects.

Norrington examined the items. "No additional shot nor powder." He said picking up the pistol. "A compass that doesn't point north,"

"Why would you want to go north? It's cold up there." I said. The pirate snorted while Norrington gave me an "I'll deal with you later" look. He pulled out the pirate's sword.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood." he thrust the sword back in the sheath. "You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me?" Sparrow asked hopefully. I chuckled.

Norrington grabbed Sparrow's arm and walked off. I was about to follow but Norrington's second, Gillette, grabbed my arm, painfully I might add.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said walking after them. "Pirate or not this man saved my life." she was in between Norrington and the pirate, who was currently being shackled.

"One good is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington said.

"Although it seems enough to condemn him." the pirate added.

"Indeed."

The man who was shackling Sparrow walked away from him. "Finally." Sparrow said as he put his chains around Elizabeth's neck, choking her. All the soldiers pointed there guns at them. That made the governor frantic. "No! Don't shoot!"

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat." Sparrow demanded. Norrington hesitated. "Commodore!" Sparrow said impatiently.

Reluctantly Norrington handed the pirate his things. I was on my toes to see what was going on. _Why are people so tall?_

"Now if you'll be very kind." Sparrow said to Elizabeth. He had his gun pointed at her. Elizabeth put on his hat, strapped on his sword and put his compass on his belt. She murmured something to the pirate but I was too far away to hear.

Sparrow quickly spun her around and started backing up. "Gentlemen, milady, lad," he started, "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" with that he pushed Elizabeth into the crowd, grabbed a rope and kicked a pulley. This caused a cannon to drop to the ground and him to fly up in the air like a…well, like a Sparrow.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Swann commanded.

"Onward fire." Norrington shouted.

Sparrow then disappeared from my line of sight. Everyone rushed after him. Gillette pulled my along. I got a glimpse of Sparrow running across a bridge. He had a weird run.

"Gillette," Norrington called. "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, I would hate for him to miss it." Gillette nodded and handed me off to the Commodore.

"It's about time we caught you, thief." Norrington remarked. I didn't say anything, just glared into his eyes.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" I asked innocently.

"The emerald ring that you stole from the jeweler. I heard all about your little adventure this morning. Hand it over peacefully and the consequences won't be so harsh."

I didn't do anything. Norrington nodded toward his men and they came up and searched me. "Oi!" I shouted. One of the soldiers reached into my pocket and brought out the ring. The soldier handed it to Norrington. He held it in his hand, admiring it, and then put it in his pocket.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Maybe a few nights in jail will teach you a lesson."

"I've been thieving in this town for three years and all you're going to do is lock me up?" I asked.

Norrington looked down at me. Then he asked a question I'd never thought he ask: "Where are your parents?"

This wasn't the first time I'd been asked that. It got more annoying every time. "One's dead and the other left me." I hated that answer, mainly because it was painfully true.

Norrington looked at me with pity in his eyes. That made me even angrier. _I don't need your pity._ He motioned for me to be taken away. I quickly turned around to face Norrington again.

"Can you do something for me? When you return the ring, can you tell the jeweler I'm sorry and that I'll do something for him when I get out?" I asked. Norrington looked surprised but then nodded. I felt a weight come off my chest. The guards turned me around and walked me towards the fort.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just have to say if any of you have questions feel free to write them in the review section. I will answer them if I can.**

**Another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Conversation with Jack Sparrow

I must say guards are not gentle with prisoners. First, they roughly carried me to the cell then literally threw me in.

"Ow! That hurt!" I shouted at them. They just shrugged and locked to door.

_Well this kind of sucks_. _I've been able to get away for three years now I'm stuck in here. I bet it was that pirate. He must be bad luck or something._ The worst part about being in a stone cold cell is that there is nothing to do! I paced back and forth for a bit but that got boring. Then I gazed out the window but there was nothing to look at. Actually, it had a lovely view of the harbor, but nothing interesting was going on. Just some merchant ships coming and going.

I even tried to make conversation with the prisoners in the cell next to me. They just called me a stupid kid and ignored me. If it wasn't for the bars I would've ripped their heads off.

After about an hour of doing nothing I heard guards coming down the stairs. With them was the pirate from earlier. They pushed, not tossed, him into my cell.

"Didn't take you long to get caught." I remarked. "I've only been here for an hour or so."

"Says you. You couldn't even run when I caused a distraction." Sparrow snapped back.

"I've been able to avoid Norrington for three years now. I was home free until you showed up."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have followed me."

"You have bloody dreadlocks and a funny walk. Why wouldn't I follow you?"

"Alright, forget it." he said rather agitated. "I haven't properly introduced meself, the name's…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I know." I interrupted. "I heard you on the docks. My name's Jason, Jason Serner. Nice to meet you, Jack."

He sat down on the stone steps next to me. "Your not very polite, are you, Jason?" Sparrow asked.

I grinned. "Only when I want to be. Seeing how it's your fault I'm here I didn't think politeness was a necessity." Sparrow glared at me.

"Why are you in here."

"I stole an emerald ring." I said. "Don't need to ask why you're here. I heard you sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot. Is it true?"

Sparrow gave a small laugh then nodded.

"Impressive." I admitted.

Jack turned to me. "Have I met you before? You look slightly familiar and it's not a good memory."

I narrowed my eyes. "No, I don't think so. Maybe it was someone else."

Jack shook his head. "Not a lot of people that I've seen have blue eyes and red-brown hair."

"It's auburn. See?" I corrected, giving my head a shake. My hair was fairly short and rarely got in my eyes so I didn't see it often. "Anyway, I'm sure I've never met, or seen, you before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I would remember meeting a man like you. That's not a compliment, by the way."

Jack nodded. "I have another question. You said you've lived here for three years, yes?" I nodded, not liking where this was going. "Where did you live before and how and why did you come here?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked coldly.

"This will be my last day alive. Might as well learn about the person I'm sharing it with."

I hate answering questions about my past, but this was Jack's last day alive. Might as well humor him. "Before Port Royal I lived in a pirate port in France." I began but Jack interrupted me.

"You're French! How come you have an English accent?"

"Do you want to hear my story or not?" Jack shut up. "As I was saying, I grew up in France. When I was ten I stowed away on a boat to the Caribbean."

"Yes, but why?" Jack asked. _Bloody git's persistent_.

"My mother died when I was nine. My step-dad took care of me for a one year but I couldn't stay in that town anymore. Too many memories. That's why I stowed away on that ship. Also, my mom said that my father usually hung around the Caribbean. I came here specifically to find him."

Jack nodded. "So you're trying to find your father, who I'm guessing you've never met, is that right?"

"I met him once, I think. He gave me this when I was two." I held up the white and black shell necklace around my neck. Plus, he's the only family I have left. Even if he's bloody git at least I still want to know if he's alive."

"Okay, I have one more question. Why do you have an English accent if you're French?" Jack asked. I was a bit taken back. _What sort of question is that_?

"I learned English from my step-dad. He's an Englishman. I must've picked up the accent as well as the language. French is my first language though."

"How do you say my name in French?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "Full name or just your first name?"

"Full name."

"Jack Sparrow." I said with a French accent. Jack looked a little disappointed. Probably because it wasn't fancy. _Stupid foreigner_.

After that we stopped talking for awhile. _He must've run out of questions_. I must've either been really bored or incredibly tired because I somehow fell asleep in that stone cold cell.

_Hours later…_

I woke up slowly. It took my awhile to remember where I was. _Oh yeah. I'm in jail. _As I stood up I realized I had a sore back, a crick in my neck, and a sore bum. _I hate being in this cell._ Jack was leaning against the wall in the corner with his hat was over his eyes. Looking outside I saw it was nighttime. Usually by this time I would be looking for a place to curl up or I would join the other orphans and runaways. There were a total of four including me.

The prisoners next to us were pressed up against the cell door whistling and holding a rope. _Why…oh I see_. A dog was sitting in front of the prisoners. It had a key in its mouth.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack muttered. I jumped a bit, not realizing he was awake.

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." one of the prisoners remarked. Jack smiled and closed his eyes again.

I walked up to the cell door. There, I got a good look at the dog. It was kind of cute, in a mangy sort of way. He reminded me of a dog back in France. He used to scratch at the door and beg for scraps. Of course I always gave him some.

Then, in the distance, a loud _boom _pulled me out of my thoughts. It was cannon fire. I would recognize that sound anywhere. Jack spoke. "I know those guns." he jumped up and looked out the window. "It's the _Pearl._"

"The _Black Pearl_?" one prisoner asked. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Where do the stories come from, I wonder." Jack said. I chuckled a bit.

Jack stood there looking out the window for a good while. The only thing I could think of was that it was my first pirate raid and I was trapped in a bloody cell!

Then I heard the sound of something big flying towards us. I only had seconds to figure out what it was before Jack pushed me to the ground. He lay next to me with his hand on my back to make sure I didn't get up. The wall exploded behind us as a cannon ball hit the stone wall. Rock and debris everywhere, though none of it got into our cell.

When I stood up, coughing up dust, there was a huge hole in the wall. Unfortunately the hole wasn't in our cell. It was in the cell next to us. The prisoners scrambled through the hole to freedom. "Our sympathies friend, it's no matter of luck at all." one of the prisoners said as he ran out. He went through the hole, cackling.

Jack walked up and leaned his head against the tiny gap in our wall. I heard him sigh.

"Well this sucks." I remarked. Jack looked at me with a grim expression on his face. "Those pirates don't have very good aim."

Jack said nothing and walked over to the cell door and picked up the bone the prisoners had. He started banging the bone against the cell bars and whistled. The moon outside shone through the gap, lighting up the cell floor.

"Come here, doggie. Come on." Jack called. "It's just you, me and the lad now. Just us." the dog began crawling out from under the bench. It walked over. "That's it. A bit closer, bit closer. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy flea-bag." the dog was so close. But then a loud clang came from upstairs and the dog ran off. "No don't go! I didn't mean it! I didn't!" Jack called franticly.

A body fell down the stairs and two pirate-dressed men came down after it. One was dark skinned with black, dreadlocked hair and scars on his face. The other was less tan with a small, green hat on his head. "This ain't the armory!" the hatted one exclaimed.

"Well, well, well. Look what we 'ave here Twigg." the scarred pirate said, walking towards the cell. "Captain Jack Sparrow." he spit at Jacks feet, or knees since he was kneeling.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance." the pirate named Twigg said.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack said smugly. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." I got the feeling that Jack knew these two.

The scarred one put his hand through the bars and grabbed Jack's neck. I yelped and jumped back. Not because he had grabbed Jack's neck but because the man's hand turned skeletal!

"So there really is a curse." Jack said. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." the scarred man said. When he glanced at me he did a double take. Twigg starred at me as well, looking confused.

"Hey! The boy looks familiar. What do you say, Koehler?" Twigg asked his companion.

"Why, Twigg, I believe that for once in your life that you're right. He does seem a bit familiar. But, the captain said no prisoners. We'd have no excuse if we took 'im back. Leave 'im be." the scarred man, Koehler, said. He walked up the stairs. Twigg gave me one last look then followed him.

Jack looked at the bone in his hand. "That's very interesting."

"What is?" I asked. "That those pirates recognized me or the fact that Koehler's hand turned into a skeleton in the moonlight!" I was a bit frantic.

"You alright, lad?" Jack asked.

"No, I am not alright! That man's hand turned into a skeleton. You know, a skeleton? White bone, ripped clothes, the whole shebang!"

"Calm down, Jason. Take a deep breath." I did as instructed. "Now, try and get some sleep while I work on this lock."

"What do you plan to do? Pick the lock with a bone?"

"No further questions. Just try and relax." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. _Like anyone could sleep after that._ But I did sit down. My hands were shaking. _Why did they recognize me? How could they know me?_ I shook my head and stood up.

I walked over to the gap in the wall. The moon was currently covered by clouds. _Moonlight. Koehler's hand turned to skeleton in moonlight._ My head was starting to hurt. I looked down at the _Black Pearl _in the harbor. Strangely enough it was turning away from Port Royal.

_They must've gotten what they wanted._ I turned around and sat back down on the stone step. Jack was focused on the lock. _What a strange man_. Eventually I lay down on the stone and tried to sleep. It took hours but when I finally drifted off I had nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair bit of warning, there is a deleted scene from the movie in this chapter. I did not add anything, full credit to Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Propositions

The nightmare did not improve my mood at all. It wasn't the scariest I've ever had but it was definitely weird.

I was in this dark enclosure. Nothing but black but I could still see as if the sun was out. Walking skeletons surrounded me. These skeletons were just your average skeletons, nothing but white bone that shone in the darkness. Each one had a sword, pistol or both.

There were hundreds of them in a circle around me. They just stood there, as if waiting for a command. One of them had a fancy hat on its bare skull. Somehow, in my mind, that indicated that he, or she, was the leader. It's hard to tell the gender from bare bone. The leader pointed its sword and laughed. It was a terrible laugh, like the sound of claws scrapping against stone.

Then the skeleton army advanced. They didn't attack me with their swords or guns. Their skeleton hands pulled at my hair and clothes, a few even managed to rip off some of my skin. It didn't hurt, I was just like _Huh, that's interesting_. In the back of my mind I thought they were trying to get me to join them.

Finally, they stopped. The leader advanced towards me, its sword was raised like it was going to attack. It laughed its terrible laugh and brought the sword down on my head. Before the sword connected I heard a loud clanging noise.

Suddenly, I was back in the waking world. Cold sweat had dampened my shirt and dripped down my face. I was breathing hard, almost panting. Sitting up I looked around. _Oh yeah, I'm in prison._

Looking to my left I saw Jack knelt near the cell door. He was starring at me, his dark brown eyes filled with confusion and concern. "Bad dream, lad?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I've had worse." I replied between breaths. I swung feet over the stone step and sat up.

"Huh." Jack said. He had a bone in his hands. I started to panic but then remembered he had been using it to pick the lock.

"How's that door coming?"

"Not good." _Well at least he's honest. _Jack went back to work. I wiped the sweat from my brow. Last night wasn't the first nightmare I've had. I've been susceptible to them since I was a little kind. My mind tends to make scary situations more dramatic while I sleep.

I was standing up to stretch when a familiar face came down the stairs. It was the apprentice blacksmith Will Turner, my only adult friend in Port Royal and sword fighting teacher.

Jack leapt back from the cell door as soon as he heard him. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, totally relaxed.

"You, Sparrow!" Will started.

"Aye?"

"You were familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack sounded flabbergasted. "Have you not heard the stories?"

Obviously Will hadn't heard the stories. Jack sighed. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants set sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except for those who already know where it is."

"Well that doesn't make any sense. How can you find a place that can't be found unless you've already found it?" I asked. Will looked up me, just realizing I was there.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Stole a ring and ol' Norrington finally caught me."

"We've talked about this. I warned you, if you kept stealing you would end up in jail."

"Well, you were right, now stop rubbing it in my face." I said a bit more aggressive then I had planned. Will looked stunned then went back to his conversation with Jack.

"The ship is real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" he asked hastily.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked examining his fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will furiously stepped towards the cell, his face pressed up against the bars. "Never." He spat.

Jack went back to admiring his fingers. Will looked at me, pleading for help.

"Don't look at me. Half the time I can barely understand him let alone get him to help." I stated. Jack leaned his head back to give me a hard look.

Will thought for a moment. "They took Miss Swann." He reluctantly said.

"Oh, so it is you've found a girl!" Jack exclaimed. "Well if you're ready to brave all and hasten to her rescue to so win the fair lady's heart, you're going to have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will said.

"How's that? The keys the run off." Jack said.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will grabbed a bench behind him and put the legs between the bars. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free."

Jack eyed Will. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack asked, sitting up.

"Yes." Will said suspiciously.

"Uh-huh." Jack stood up. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear, on pain of death, I will take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand through the bars.

Will grasped it. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack parroted. "Get me out."

"Hold it!" I shouted. Both Will and Jack looked at me. "You two have obviously forgotten that I'm still here. You can't talk about gallivanting after pirates in front me and not expect me to follow."

Jack grinned. "You know how to use a sword, lad?"

"Of course, Will taught me."

Jack thought for a moment and then nodded. "The more the merrier, as the saying goes." with that Will lifted the door free.

"Quick!" he urged. "Someone would have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack said rushing to the table to gather his things. He picked up his pistol in his hand.

"Why bother with that? You could've escaped if you had killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it." Will said, indicating toward the pistol.

Jack pointed it at Will "Are you advising me that was a mistake." Will stiffened and took a step back. "When you've only got one shot it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it, nor is this." Jack lowered the pistol and put it in his belt.

"I have a feeling that you two met before today." I said. Jack nodded grimly while Will looked triumphant. I chuckled and gathered my things, or thing. All I had to retrieve was a small knife. It was sharp and I was very skilled with it, but I only used it in desperate situations.

We rushed out of the prison and headed down to the docks. There we stopped under a stone bridge. I noted we were close to the _Interceptor._ Jack was looking at the _Dauntless_ which was anchored just off shore.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked. "That ship?" he nodded towards the _Dauntless._

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship, nautical term." Jack said pointing at the _Interceptor._ He turned around and faced Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will said passionately.

"I wouldn't." I mumbled.

"Good, no worries then." Jack said, ignoring me. Will and I eyed him skeptically.

"So what's the plan? How are we going to commandeer the _Interceptor?_" I asked.

Jack turned and gave me a mischievous grin. "Follow me."

A short time later the three of us were walking underwater. It's not as cool as it sounds. We held a longboat over our heads to keep the oxygen in. The only thing I was disappointed about was that I couldn't see anything beside the inside of a boat. I was between Will and Jack. Jack was in the lead

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said behind me.

"It's remarkable how often those two differences coincide." Jack said.

"How did you learn this trick?" I asked. "A test based on a theory or something more luck related?"

"It was definitely luck. I prefer not to talk about it anymore." Jack left it at that. In my mind I was thinking of all the ways Jack could have accidentally learned this. I chuckled at some of the images that popped into my mind.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Nothing." I replied, trying to hold in a laugh. Jack turned to us and pointed up. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Now get to it." Jack ducked under the boat. I sighed and followed him. I always loved swimming and was very good at it so I easily caught up with Jack. Will was behind us trying to catch up.

We reached the surface, gasping. Apparently Jack was counting how many steps we took because we ended up right at the _Dauntless' _stern. Jack began scaling the ship. I followed with Will behind me.

Halfway up I looked down and saw Will untangle his foot from a lobster trap. He hung the ropes on the exposed rudder and continued climbing. Seeing me starring he grinned sheepishly. "My foot got caught." he explained.

"Yes, of course." I said mockingly and continued climbing. On top we drew our swords, or their swords and my knife.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack shouted. "We are taking over the ship." he walked down the stairs to the main deck to face the crewmen. Will jumped over the railing and landed next to him.

"Aye! Avast!" he shouted. _Oi._ I thought rubbing my forehead. Jack shot Will a look. The crew of the _Dauntless_ and her captain, Gillette, started laughing.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a mere boy." Gillette said sneering at me. "You'll never make it out of the bay." _I really hate that man._

Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at Gillette. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Soon the ship was now free of naval men and Jack was ordering Will and me around. "Jason! Turn loose that square-rig!" he shouted.

"You want me to do what to the what?" I shouted back. Jack mumbled something under his breath.

"Climb up to that sail and untie the ropes connected to the sail!" he shouted pointing to a square shaped sail. I nodded and climbed up the rigging. There I tried to keep my balance and made my way to untie those ropes. By the time I had gotten three of them I heard Jack calling from down below.

"Belay that previous order, Mr. Serner! Get down here."

"Make up your mind!" I shouted and began climbing down the rigging. As soon as my feet touched the ground Will grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me towards the bow of the ship.

"Get in." Will ordered, pointing to a barrel and walked away. _What?_ I didn't argue though. In the distance I saw the _Interceptor _making its way toward us.

I climbed into the barrel and stayed quiet. Norrington's men came on board. "Search the ship! I want every corner checked down to the bilge!" I heard Norrington shout. _A bit fussy, are we? _Moments later a shadow fell over the barrel. I drew my knife, ready to attack.

"Put that knife away, lad. Come on." Jack grabbed the back of my vest and pulled me out of the barrel.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you can drag me around." I complained quietly. Jack said nothing but let go of my vest. We sneaked up to the railing where Will was waiting. He handed me a rope and the three of us swung over to the _Interceptor._

Will made quick work of cutting the mooring lines connected to the _Dauntless_ while I readied the sails. Jack went up to the helm. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We would've had a hard time with it by ourselves." the naval crew fired their muskets at us. I ducked to avoid getting hit.

When we had gotten out of range I stood up and breathed in the salty air. I was finally sailing away from Port Royal. I couldn't believe it! No more Norrington, no more running, no more scavenging for a mangy piece of bread_!_ I was so happy I laughed.

I ran up to the helm and looked back at the _Dauntless._ "So long Norrington , you bloody git!" I shouted and laughed, not knowing if he could here me or not. Looking back at Jack I saw he was grinning at me.

"You happy to be out of that port, lad?" he asked.

"More than you know."

"Alright, go turn loose that square-rig. That's an order, Mr. Serner."

"Aye, captain." I ran off the helm and climbed the rigging. Slowly, I made my way across square sail and untied the ropes. The sail fell down and caught wind and flapped about. Jack was at the bottom and quickly tied off the loose ropes. I stayed up there for a few minutes, feeling the wind in my hair and gazing at the surrounding sea. _I love the ocean._

When I jumped down from the rigging Jack was still tying off loose ropes. Will was sitting on a barrel, sharpening his sword. _Lazy bones_.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, searching for my father." Will said.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, clearly uninterested. He went up to the helm. Will and I followed.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." I stood near the two, leaning against the railing. Jack sighed. "I knew him. Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will and I asked.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you looked just like him." Will looked stunned.

"My father was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." _Hah, scallywag's a funny word._

Will drew his sword. "My father was not a pirate!"

"Ah yes, and killing our captain will change that fact. Brilliant, Turner!" I said mockingly. Will glared at me.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again." Jack sighed.

"You didn't beat me." Will said defensively. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I could kill you."

"Then that doesn't really give me much reason to fight fair then, does it?" Jack turned the wheel, making the boom swing to the left, knocking Will off is feet and hanging him over the water.

"That was pretty clever." I admitted. Will glared at me again as if asking _Whose side are you on?_

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Jack started. "There are really only two things that matter in life, what a man can do and what can't do. For example, you can except that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy and you're going to have to square with that someday." he briefly glanced at me then turned back to Will. "Now take me for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with only an inexperienced boy for help. Savvy?"

"I resent that comment." I said. Jack grinned at me and spun the wheel. The boom hovered back over the deck and Will dropped down.

"Now, can you sail under the command of a pirate," Jack picked up Will's sword and pointed it at him. He flipped the sword around so that Will could grab the handle. "Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked, taking his sword.

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed.

It was smooth sailing after that. Jack led me through the ship and explained everything. I listened intently and tried to remember every detail. The fact that I was on a ship again made me so happy I could barely think.

Ever since I stowed away onto that ship from France to Port Royal I had wanted to be back on the ocean. I guess that's why I loved going to the docks so much. The sea always seemed to be calling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to Tortuga!

We arrived at our destination some time after dark. How to describe Tortuga? In one word, piratey. It was wild, crazy and just freaking awesome!

People were running around everywhere! Men were chasing after wenches, brawling with each other over a barrel of rum and best of all, they were all bloody drunk. We walked past a man who looked like it was his goal to drink himself to death and Will nearly got trampled by a horse, twice! I can honestly say it was one of my favorite towns. So much better than Port Royal.

Unfortunately it was easy to get separated from Jack and Will. I lost them about three times, I think. Jack got so fed up he made me walked between Will and him. Whenever someone walked too close Jack would grab my arm. "Stop doing that." I told him.

"Just making sure that no one carries you off." Jack said. I sighed and let it go. Jack seemed to get more relaxed the farther we walked. It was if he was breathing in the rum in the air which wouldn't been that hard. He was explaining a few things about Tortuga as we walked through an alley. "Most importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed this deep, sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" he finished. "What do you think?"

Will looked around, disgust written all over his face. "It'll linger."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "This place is awesome!" we stopped to avoid getting run over by a carriage.

"I tell ya, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said. Then he must've seen someone he recognized. "Scarlet!" he exclaimed. A red haired woman wearing a red dress walked up to him. She greeted him with a hearty slap across the face. It made Jack's head spin around so he looked at us. "Not sure I deserved that." he mumbled.

A blond woman wearing a yellow dress had walked up behind him. "Giselle." Jack said, turning around.

"Who was she?" the woman asked.

"What?" Jack asked and got another slap in the face. "I may have deserved that one."

I cracked up and was doubled over with laughter. "You really have a way with women, don't you Jack?" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. Will chuckled a little.

"Shut it." Jack said and walked off. Will and I followed, still laughing.

Jack led us to a pigsty. Among the pigs was a sleeping man. He was slightly large with grey mutton-chop beard and black hair streaked with grey. "What are we doing here?" I asked, still grinning from earlier.

"Meeting up with an old friend." Jack said, picking up a bucket and filling it with water. He indicated Will to do the same. With the buckets full, Jack walked over to the sleeping man and splashed the cold water on him. The man woke with a start.

"Curse ya for breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled. Then he looked up and recognized Jack. "Mother's love, Jack. You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck." the man slurred on that last bit.

"Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack began. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Did anyone else understand that? If you did then I need a translation." I said. Jack was rather hard to understand sometimes. Although, Mutton-Chops seemed to understand.

"Aye, that'll about do it." he said. Jack offered him a hand and helped Mutton-Chops up. Will splashed him with his bucket of water. "Blast! I'm already awake!" he roared.

"That was for the smell." Will said. The man still looked angry, but soon nodded understanding. I was already laughing.

Mutton-Chops spoke up. "The name's Gibbs by the way. Joshamee Gibbs."

"I'm Jason. Jason Serner" I said sticking out my hand. Gibbs shook it.

"Nice to meet ya, Jason. Now, Jack, how about that drink?" Gibbs said.

"Ah, right this way gentlemen." Jack said, walking off. He led us to a tavern called The Faithful Bride. When we walked in I was hit with a wave of rum scent. I started to feel nauseas. _I hate the smell of rum_.

Gibbs went to sit down at a table while Jack got the drinks. He indicated for me to follow. "Stay out of trouble." he warned. "And don't leave the tavern. You never know who could be lurking in Tortuga."

"Don't leave the tavern, stay out of trouble. Got it." I said. With that Jack walked away with two mugs of rum.

I stood by the bar for a few minutes wondering what to do. Almost everyone in the tavern was in some sort of fist fight. One man, I noticed, was asleep. _I wish I had your talent of falling asleep in a place like this._

I left the bar and wandered around the tavern. Some times I sat down and listened to stories. One man was telling the story of a giant tentacle beast that sunk his entire ship. _Hah, unlikely_. Some of the others were giving him a hard time.

"Yeah right. I think ya had too much to drink tonight, mate."

"I'm tellin' ya, it's true! The beast had giant tentacles that crashed onto me ship. It sunk the whole thing. I'm the only survivor!"

I walked away. Some people shouldn't tell stories when their drunk. I found myself circling the tavern. At one point I walked past Gibbs and Jack. When I got close they stopped talking and stared at me. Gibbs looked at me like I was some sort of monster. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. I held my hands up innocently and walked away. _What's his problem?_

When I was a fair distance away, I stopped walking. _Why did Gibbs look at me like that. I'm not that scary._ My thought was broken when some idiot spilled rum on me. I turned around and faced the drunkard. "Oi! Watch it!" I shouted.

The drunkard glared at me. "What are you talking about? You made me spill my drink, you little rat!"

"If you had a single thought in that empty head of yours you would know that you ran into me! Now my hair smells like rum!"

"Did you just insult me?"

"Obviously my assumption was correct. You don't have a single thought in that dense head of yours."

The drunkard roared with rage and punched my nose. It had so much force I fell down on my bum. I felt warm blood dribbled down my nose and into my mouth. "What was that for, you bloody git!"

"No one insults me and gets away with it!" the drunkard picked my up. The collar of shirt was balled in his hands. _Geez, this guy is strong._ I spat in his face. He was about to say another insult when Jack showed up.

"Put the lad down, now." he ordered. The drunkard sneered and threw me on the ground.

"You his protector?"

"I don't need protecting." I shouted from my position on the ground. Jack looked down at me briefly.

"Here." Jack said, throwing the drunkard a small bag of coins. "Take this and leave the boy alone."

The drunkard caught the bag and grinned. "You think this will keep me from punishing him? It'll take a lot more than that."

Will came up and drew his sword. "Leave now if you value your life." he sneered. The drunkard looked taken back. He shrugged and put the coins in his pocket. As he walked away he spat in my face.

I was really close to tearing that man's head off. I glared at him as he walked away. "I hope he drinks himself to death." I said, hopefully loud enough for the drunkard to hear.

"Come on." Jack said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. He walked over to the table that he and Gibbs were sitting at before. Will and I joined them.

"Sorry about the money you lost, Jack." I said.

"It's alright. Here," Jack handed me a cloth. "For your nose."

"Right. Thanks." I took the cloth and started to wipe the blood from my nose. My hair was still wet and now smelled like rum.

"You always get into fights like that, lad?" Gibbs asked. He was eyeing me cautiously.

"Not always. Only when someone really ticks me off."

"Yeah, like that time you beat up a sixteen year-old over a piece of bread. That was interesting." Will mumbled.

"Hey, it was his fault. He should've known not to take food from a starving kid." I said angrily. I checked the cloth to see if my nose was still bleeding. It was.

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Thirteen."

"You look older."

"I'm wise beyond my years."

"We should find a place to sleep tonight." Will said, interrupting the conversation.

"The _Interceptor_ will be fine." Jack said. "Gibbs, you'll meet us at the ship tomorrow with the crew. Got that?"

Gibbs nodded. "See ya tomorrow." he left to gather the crew. Will got up as well.

"I'm going back. Do you want to come with me?" Will asked me.

I shook my head. Will frowned. "Alright. Stay out of trouble." he walked out of the tavern. It was just me and Jack now.

I checked the cloth again. My nose was still bleeding. "Do you know how to stop a bloody nose?" I asked.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Sadly, no. I'm going to go buy some rum. Don't go anywhere." he got up from the table and walked towards the bar.

_Well there goes my chance of asking any questions._ I looked at the cloth again and sighed. Then some idiot came up behind me and dumped, what it seemed, a whole barrel of the foul smelling rum on my head. I growled and turned around. It was the drunkard from earlier, and it looked like he made some friends.

They were laughing there heads off. "How you like that, boy?" the drunkard shouted. I started laughing as well, swallowing my anger. Standing up, I took a deep breath. My clothes were soaked with rum. The smell crept up to my nose and intoxicated me, driving my anger.

Still laughing as if we just shared a joke, I made my hand into a fist. Using all my force I punched the drunkard in the nose.

He stumbled back, clutching his nose. Looking at his hand I saw blood dripping onto the floor. I smiled evilly. The drunkard's buddies were too stunned to do anything. _Didn't think I would fight back, eh?_

The drunkard walked forward with his fits raised. I was ready this time. As he swung I ducked and stepped to the left. He lost his momentum and crashed into the table. When he turned around I slammed my foot into his gut. He made an "oof" sound as the air left his lungs.

I started chuckling. The drunkards buddies began backing up but one of them advanced. He wildly swung his fist. I easily dodged it and punched him in the face, then in the gut. He crumbled to the ground. _Two down_.

The drunkard stood up and raised his fist. _Correction, one down._ I dodged and jumped on the table. Finally taller than my opponent I kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and I jumped on him. We both crashed to the ground.

I got up first and put my foot on his chest. "Give me back the money you took from my friend." I ordered. The drunkard reached into his pocket and grabbed the bag. I snatched it from his hand and got off his chest. He stood up coughing and clutching his head. "Don't mess with me again." I warned. He nodded and walked off, his buddies followed.

I noticed then that we had attracted a small crowd. A few of the men started clapping. I grinned and bowed dramatically. Jack came out of the crowd with two bottles of rum in his hands. "Do you want this?" I asked, holding up the bag of coins.

Jack shook his head. "You earned it." I smiled and stuffed the coins in my pocket. Jack walked up and put on arm around my shoulder. "Nicely done, by the way. Although a little violent, don't you think?"

I shook my head in disagreement. "In my book, if theirs a pool of blood on the ground then it gets violent."

"Interesting." Jack said, looking down at me as if he had finally solved an interesting puzzle. He shook his head and led me out of the tavern.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mighty Crew of the _Interceptor_

Back at the ship Jack led me down to the crew's sleeping quarters. It's an area at the bow of the ship called the forecastle. Hammocks were hung up for sleeping. I sighed. _Well what did you expect? A nice comfy bed?_ Will was already down there getting ready to sleep. He looked a bit stunned to see my head freshly soaked.

"What happened to you?" Will asked.

"The drunk spilled his drink on me again so I beat him up, along with his buddies." I replied, quite proud of myself. Luckily, my nose had stopped bleeding on the way to the _Interceptor. _

Will rolled his eyes and tossed me a cloth. I started drying my head with it. Jack bid us adieuand left. "Bonsoir." I said.

"What's that mean?" Will asked.

"Goodnight." I replied. "Quick question. How come Jack gets the captain's cabin while we're stuck down here?"

Will shrugged. "Probably because he's the certified captain." I rolled my eyes at him and finished drying my hair. Then, choosing a hammock, I slumped into it.

"Night, Will." I said, drifting off.

"Night, Jason." I was hoping for a good night of sleep but, sadly, my mind had other plans.

I was standing in the streets of Tortuga. It was dark and quiet with no one around. No lamps, no people, not even the stars were out. _This isn't right._ Jack said that Tortuga is never quiet, even at this time of night.

Then, behind me, I felt a great blast of heat. I turned around and saw a blazing fire! It gave off no light because it was black, as black as the starless sky above me. Even though it was black it gave off the heat of a thousand degrees.

For a few moments I was mesmerized by it. _Fire can't be black._ Then I saw it moving towards me. I turned and ran. The fire chased me through the streets. Strangely enough, nothing caught on fire, although as I kept running I felt the flames get hotter. I kept running and running. It felt like my lungs were about to burst. The flames were licking at my heels.

I turned a corner and came to a dead end. The black fire was at the opening of the alley blocking the way out. I was trapped.

A window opened up above me. As I looked up, hoping for help, a great splash of alcohol hit my face. I was drenched from head to toe in the flammable liquid. The fire started creeping forward. In a panic I tried to scale the walls. That didn't do me any good. The black fire got closer, and then it engulfed me.

I woke up in a cold sweat, again. Quickly, I check my body for burn marks. _Two nights in a row. What the heck is wrong with my brain?_ My hair and clothes still smelled like rum from last night but that was it.

I slowly got out of my hammock. My hands were shaking a bit. _Calm down, Jason. It was just a dream._ Will was still sleeping peacefully in his hammock. _Lucky man_.

I walked up the steps onto the deck. It was a little bit after dawn. The brisk, morning air refreshed me. I breathed it in, grateful for the cold after a night of black fire. _Never thought fire could be black. I sure dream up some crazy nightmares. _I chuckled a bit. Then a brilliant idea came to my mind. I went back down into the forecastle.

Once there, I immediately found what I was looking for. Will's sword. I grabbed it and went back out on deck. Back in the morning air I unsheathed the sword.

It was a nicely crafted iron sword. I swung it around a few times to test it out. It felt good in my hand, much better than that dagger. Then I started to practice.

Will first taught me to use a sword about two years ago. We usually practiced for around three hours a day. I went through all the techniques with my imaginary partner. Stabbing, slicing and dodging my way to an imaginary victory. "You're good." came of voice from behind me. I spun around and found Jack watching me.

"Good form, you definitely know some technique. Who taught you?"

"Will." I answered.

"Did I hear my name?" Will asked coming up from the forecastle.

"I was just telling Jack that you taught me how to handle a sword."

"Ah, well Jack knows all about my skill with a sword so he should be terrified of you." I grinned at the complement. Will always said I was a natural at sword fighting. Jack, on the other hand, looked quite grim. "Can I have my sword back?" Will asked.

I was about to give it to him when Jack interrupted. "Hold on. I want to test out your skill." Jack drew his sword and pointed it at me. "Do you accept the challenge?"

"I accept." I said and pointed my sword at him. We circled around each other for a moment. _What is he waiting for?_ Finally, I attacked.

Jack was fast and good at defense. But lucky for me, I was strong and good at offence. Every attack I threw at him Jack would block and try his own. I easily dodged those and continued offence. Although I was fairly good at blocking, Will once told me that defense wasn't my strong suit so I always tried to stay offence. If Jack figured that out I was doomed.

Luckily, he was oblivious to my weakness. I smirked and hit him with a final attack. I lunged at him and quickly came back to sidestep a slice. Jack was off balance for a few seconds. That's all I needed. I rammed into Jack's shoulder making him lose his footing. Quickly, I kicked him in the gut and ripped his sword out of his hands. Now with two swords I made an "X" with Jack's neck in the middle.

He stared wide eyed at me. "You beat me." was all he said.

I smirked. "Of course I beat you. I'm fantastic with swords. Will calls me a natural."

"How long have you been practicing?" Jack asked still stunned.

"About two years."

"Impressive. Now can you lower your swords, please?"

I lowered the swords and handed one to Jack. "Thanks." he said.

"Can I have my sword back now?" Will asked from the bow. I noticed that Jack and I were near the stern. We must have fought along the entire deck. Walking back to Will I sheathed the sword.

"How long was the fight?" I asked, holding out the sword. Will took it and strapped it around his waist.

"About ten or twenty minutes. Your quickest time." he answered.

"Well, I wasn't fighting you. Jack doesn't know my weakness."

"Yet!" Jack called from the stern. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sparrow! Whatever you say!" I called back. The sun was up higher now. Gibbs would probably meet us soon. Jack must've had the same idea because he was getting a longboat ready. Will and I walked up to him to help. Actually, Will helped and I sat on a barrel.

Soon we were at the docks. Gibbs hadn't quite arrived yet but I saw shapes on the horizon. The sun was bright and slightly blinding but the shapes were clear enough. Men, about twenty maybe less, were walking towards us. I only recognized the man leading the troupe and that was Gibbs. As the men got closer I could distinguish their features. Some were old, and some were young. One man was as short as a child but had the face of an experienced sailor. Another had a parrot on his shoulder. I chuckled. _Classic pirate._

The men lined up so Jack could examine them. "Feast your eyes, Cap'n." Gibbs said. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot." I admit the crew did not look faithful at all. _Well, can't judge a book by its cover._ Jack walked past them, looking at every one of them. Will and I followed behind.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically. Jack ignored him and kept walking. He stopped before the man with the parrot.

"You, sailor." Jack said.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told him.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack began. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"English, Jack! Speak English!" I complained. The man with the parrot said nothing, he just looked at Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton, answer man!" Jack said, ignoring me.

"He can't answer you if he can't understand you." I said.

Jack turned around and looked at me. "Why don't you shut up or go away for awhile, okay?" I glared at him but said nothing. When he turned around I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mr. Cotton's a mute, sir." Gibbs said. "The poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how." Mr. Cotton showed his tongue. It was cut off in the back. I grimaced moved my own tongue around my mouth to make sure it was still there. Jack turned to keep walking but then thought better of it.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question." Jack said.

"Awk! Wind in the sails, wind in the sails. Awk!" the parrot replied.

"Mostly we figured that means yes." Gibbs said.

"Of course it does." Jack said, turning to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved they're mad." Will said. I gave a small laugh.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A voice called from down the line. Jack walked over to look at the sailor. He had a hat covering his face. Jack took the hat off, revealing a young woman. She had tan skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. Tied around her head was a bandana.

"Anamaria." Jack said.

"Is there a woman in this town that you don't know?" I asked. Jack didn't get to answer my question because Anamaria slapped him across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked.

"No that one I deserved." Jack said. Anamaria nodded behind him.

"You stole my boat." she accused.

"Actually…" Jack started but got slapped again. "Borrowed! Borrowed with out permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria shouted.

"You'll get another one." Jack said.

"I will." she pointed at Jack.

"A better one." Will said.

"A better one." Jack agreed.

"That one." Will pointed to the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked. Will nodded at the ship. Jack turned. "That one?" he growled. Will gave Jack a challenging look. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Anamaria thought it over. "Aye!" she shouted.

"Aye!" the rest of the crew repeated. They all went to put the supplies on the ship. Anamaria snatched her hat from Jack and went to join the.

"No, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs said. Jack looked up into the distance.

"It would be far worse without her." he said and then walked away. Will, Gibbs and I looked where Jack was looking, trying to see what he saw. I gave up and followed the crew.

Despite their weird appearances the crew was actually quite fun to hang out with. The short one, Marty, became my instant friend. He and another sailor, Tearlach, taught me everything about a ship. By evening I felt like a pro and good thing too.

As night fell a terrible storm came upon us. The wind whipped at my hair and the heavy rain stung me eyes. Huge waves kept rocking the ship and crashed onto the deck. It was incredibly fun. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, everyone was probably pretty scared, but not me. I just held onto the rigging and enjoyed the show.

I saw Will shouting at Gibbs but I couldn't hear them. Jack was at the helm, grinning, with his compass in his hand. _Wait, isn't the compass broken?_ A wave crashed down on me, pulling me out of my thoughts and onto the deck. I got up sputtering and grinning like a madman. Running back up to the rigging I taunted the storm. "Is that all you got?" I shouted. Laughing like a maniac, I held onto the ropes and was whooping, yelling and basically having the best time of my life.

Another wave crashed over me but I kept my grip and continued taunting the sea. I had a feeling that the crew was giving me weird looks. _They must think I'm crazy_. Finally, I got off the rigging and rushed around the deck helping everyone that needed it. The storm died down after a while, reducing to a light rain. Will made me go to the forecastle to get some sleep. I was reluctant, but I did go down.

Slumping into a hammock, I fell asleep. On deck, in the middle of a storm, you don't realize how exhausted you are. Luckily, my dream were peaceful and absent of nightmares.

* * *

**Thank you to all my loyal readers! Any suggestion, comments, or questions go in the review section. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Before** I start the story I have a review to answer.**

**Naddalemur4realzdistime: First off, your name is very hard to spell. Second, I would be honored if Jason Serner were in your story. Thank you for asking. And third, don't read stories so late. I know their exciting but sleep is important.**

**Warning: Another deleted scene in this chap.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Island of Gold

When I woke up in the morning there was a thick fog over the water. Everyone was eerily quiet. "Hey! Who died?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Gibbs sighed and shook his head then indicated for me to come forward. I stood next to him and Will at the railing and looked over the edge. There were sharks and a numerous amount of sunken ships in the water. I shuddered thinking about what happened to the poor sailors.

"Puts a chill in the bone to see how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said next to me. I nodded in agreement. Gibbs walked away from the railing and Will was right behind him.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" the former blacksmith asked. I decided to listen in.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta." Gibbs said. "That would be before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl._"

I stepped in. "What?" Poor Gibbs nearly choked on his drink.

"Jason, it's rude to eavesdrop on people." Will sighed.

"You have to stop trying to teach me manners, Will. It gets really annoying." I said then turned back to Gibbs. "So Jack was captain of the _Black Pearl?_ He failed to mention that."

"Aye, he prefers to keep things close to the vest now and a hard lesson it was." Gibbs began. He looked a bit relieved to be telling a story. "You see, three days out on voyage his first mate comes up to him and says 'Well everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure as well' so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he had gone mad with the heat."

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the…" Will put up his hands and started to wave them about in a drunkenly fashion.

"Excellent imitation of Sparrow, Will. Looks just like him." I laughed.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it." Gibbs said very seriously. "Now lads," Gibbs kneeled down. Will and I followed in suit. "When a pirate's marooned he's given a pistol with one shot, one shot. Well that won't do much good for huntin' or to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol started to look real friendly." Gibbs made a gun sign with his fingers and pointed at his head. "But Jack, he escaped the island and he still got that one shot. Oh, he won't use it, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will and I said.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will inquired.

"Well, I'll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights. All the while the sea creatures became acclimated to his presence. So on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles tied them together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked skeptically.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" I asked. Gibbs was about to answer when we heard steps coming toward us. We looked up and found Jack towering over us.

"Human hair." he said. "From my back." I grimaced. _That's disgusting._ "Lower the anchor." the captain called.

"Aye, captain, aye!" the crew responded.

"Young masters Turner, Serner and I are to go to shore." Will, Gibbs and I stood up. Gibbs walked up to his captain.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

Soon Will, Jack and I were in a longboat heading towards the Isla de Muerta. We stopped a near the _Black Pearl._ Since I was still foggy I couldn't see it as clearly. Jack took out his spyglass and looked at the ship. "Is she there?" Will asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Then where is she?"

Jack closed up his spyglass. "It has begun."

"What has begun?" I asked. Jack went back to rowing towards the island.

"The ritual."

"What ritual?"

"You ask too many questions, Jason." Jack complained. "I don't have time to explain the entire ritual."

"Fine then tell me the short version." I persisted.

Jack sighed. "No. Later, I promise." I crossed my arms and laid back in the boat. At that moment I realized I didn't have a sword. _Crap! If this ends in a fight then I'm screwed. Or skewered, I should say._ I laughed at my own joke.

"What's so funny?" Will asked. I shook my head and bit my lips. Jack had rowed us into a tunnel. It was fairly dark, the only source of light was the small lantern on our boat. We just passed a skeleton with a sword through its ribs.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked Jack.

"Pirates code." Jack replied. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"Pirates have a code? Like a set of rules?" I asked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will asked. He sounded like he was angry.

"You know, for someone who has such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered the ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack loomed over the side of the boat. Will and I were looking as well.

The entire bottom of the underground river was covered with gold, jewels and other fancy trinkets. It took all my self control not to dive in and pick up a handful. I was completely mesmerized. A slight bump pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked up and saw we had reached the shore of the cave.

"That is not true." Will said defensively as we all got out. "I am not obsessed with treasure." Jack had walked over to an opening in the stone wall.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." he said. Will and I joined him. If I thought the gold in the water was a lot, it was nothing compared to the amounts of the cave. Every rock was covered in treasure. Gold, jewels, gems, weapons, everything! The only places not covered were the walking areas. There were pools of water on the floor also filled with treasure. Some of the pirates seemed to be standing on gold.

The biggest pile was in the middle. The rest of the pirates surrounded it, not daring to set foot on the pile. On top of said pile was a tall man with a black feathered hat, a black coat, and a red vest. I could only guess it was Captain Barbossa. Standing next to him was a young woman in a dark red dress, Elizabeth Swann. Between them was a stone chest with weird symbols and pictures on it.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered, moving to get a better look.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa shouted. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!"

"He's definitely a motivational speaker." I whispered.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" the crew cheered. I myself felt transfixed by the speech.

"Suffered I have!" one man shouted.

"Punished we were, the lot of us disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Barbossa shoved the lid off the stone chest with his foot. Inside were hundreds of gold pieces completely identical to each other. "The cursed treasure of Cortéz himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this!" the pirate pointed at Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Will said urgently, struggling to get closer. Jack pulled him down.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack walked off.

"When is that? When it's the greatest profit for you?" Will said accusingly.

Jack whirled around. "Can I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Just stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." and with that Jack walked away.

Will frowned and turned to me. "Do you mind just waiting here?"

"What are you planning, Will?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just stay here and stay out of trouble." Will didn't wait for an answer, he just walked away. _I feel like that's the number one thing said to me._

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. The crew laughed as the captain whispered to Elizabeth. He was about to do something that I had a feeling I wouldn't want to miss but out of the corner of my eye I saw a nearby pile of gold. Smiling evilly, I crept out through the opening and made my way to the gold. Thankfully, no one had noticed me, yet.

I began stuffing my pockets with gold, jewels and gems when I heard gun fire. _Crap! _I looked down half expecting to see my white shirt reddened with blood but it was clean. Slowly turning around I saw that Barbossa had a pistol in his hand, pointing at a pirate. The captain had just shot one of his own men!

But the man didn't die. "You're not dead." one man said. I thought he looked a bit familiar. It was Koehler, the scarred man from the prison in Port Royal.

"No." a pot-bellied man said. "He shot me!" he shouted accusingly at Barbossa.

"The curse is still upon us!" another man, Twigg I believe, shouted.

Barbossa examined a knife and turned to Elizabeth. "You, maid! Yer father, what was his name? Was yer father William Turner?"

"No." Elizabeth said defiantly. Barbossa was practically fuming.

"Then where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child who in his veins flow the blood of William Turner! Where?" Elizabeth said nothing. Barbossa slapped her and she fell down the pile of gold. When this happened I decided to hide. I ducked behind a rock and continued to listen.

"You two!" I heard a deep voice call. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion, she's the proper age." it sounded like the man who got shot.

"She said her name was Turner, didn't she. I think she lied to us." the pot-bellied man's friend bravely defended. _Man, some people are just idiots._

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg called.

"I won't take questions and or second guesses from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa said.

"Who's to blame him? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." Koehler called. Now everyone was ganging up on Barbossa.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

"And it was you who brought us here in the first place!" the deep voiced man said. I hear the drawing of swords and snatched a peak at the scene. Everyone had their swords drawn, pointing them at Barbossa.

Barbossa drew his own sword. "Any coward here who dare challenge me, let him speak!" No one did anything. "Hm?" still, no one did anything. _He must be pretty handy with that sword._ Speaking of swords, two rather nice looking ones caught my eye. They were leaning against a pile of gold and no one was claiming them.

I walked over there as quietly as I could. The swords looked like they were a match set, meant for dual wielding I guessed. Quietly, I unsheathed one sword and examined it. It was sharp with a small emerald in the silver hilt. The other one was the same. They had straps on the sheaths. I swung one strap over my head so the sword hung over my back. I did the same with the other sword but on the other side.

Now I was armed with two sharp swords across my back. At least I could use one of them. I made a mental note to learn how to fight with my left hand.

Then everything turned to chaos. All the pirates started running around. I panicked and started running as well. None of the pirates noticed me until I ran smack into one. It was a big, scary pirate with dark skin and glaring eyes.

"Oh, um, hello! Lovely morning isn't it?" I didn't give him a chance to answer because I took off. He chased after me and caught me before I got too far. "Fils de pute!" I cursed in French. The pirate snarled and lifted me up by my shirt. _Well this can't be good._

* * *

**I left it at a cliffhanger! Don't worry because I'm writing more tonight. I would never make you guys wait very long. Thanks to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Reunion

The big pirate literally carried me with one hand by the back of my shirt. _Jeez this guy is either really strong or I haven't been eating as much as I should. _"Um, excuse me. Is there any chance that you could put me down?" I asked nicely. The pirate said nothing. I tried another tactic. "Put me down, now!" I ordered. Again, he did nothing, just kept walking.

I started kicking and struggling, shouting at him to put me down. I must have looked like a child in a fit, which I was. Being so focused on getting out of his grip I hadn't realized where we had gone. The pirate pushed through a crowd. My foot connected with the back of someone's head.

Next thing I knew I was thrown on the ground. I landed on my hands and knees. "I said put me down, not throw me down! That was throwing! Learn the difference, you bloody git!" I shouted over my shoulder. Still on my knees I looked around and then up. "Oh."

Staring down at me, on my right, was Captain Barbossa. _I just insulted his crew. Why did I do that? _On my right was Jack Sparrow. "Heh, heh. Hi, Jack." I said cautiously and began to stand. I started laughing nervously and turned to Barbossa. "That was an excellent speech, by the way. Very motivational. Although the part where you slapped Elizabeth was a little over the edge." I said. Jack graoned and rubbed his temples.

"Flattery will get you no where, lad." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"Well, it was worth a try. By the way, you may want tell the man who threw me in front of you the difference between throwing and putting. He doesn't seem to know, or maybe he just doesn't like me. Hmm, never mind, he probably doesn't like me. No one really does when they first meet me." I said nervously.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why." he said sarcastically. He then turned to Jack. "You know this boy, Sparrow?"

"Yes, he's, um… under my care, I guess." Jack said hesitantly.

"I don't need to be under anyone's care." I said. Jack glared at me, like he was urging me to be quiet. Barbossa was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes, like he was trying to remember something. To be honest, I felt the same way too. The man with the feathered hat seemed vaguely familiar.

"He was stuffing his pockets when I found him." the big pirate said behind me.

"That is a lie, I was doing no such thing. When I ran into him I was, well, running. However, before I ran into him I was stuffing my pockets with gold." I said. Barbossa glared at me. _Jason, you idiot! You shouldn't have said that._ I laughed nervously again.

The big pirate lifted me up and flipped me around so he was holding me by my ankles. _Am I really that light? _All the loot I had picked up earlier fell from my pockets, along with my pistol. Somehow, my swords and knife stayed in place. "Fils de pute." I muttered. The pirate dropped me. I tucked in my chin to make sure I didn't crack open my skull, but the landing still hurt.

Barbossa was looking down at me, his eyes were narrowed. "Faithful cabin boy of yours, Jack?"

"Why, Hector, I'm surprised at you. Even I knew who he was and I've never met him before a few days ago. Although, I doubt you have either." Jack said smugly.

Barbossa looked at him and then back down to me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me to my feet. I stumbled a bit after he let go. The pirate captain was studying my face. A sudden realization came over him. "Jason?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked calmly but then I realized I never told him my name. "Wait! You know my name? How do you know my name?" I started freaking out. I looked at Jack but he seemed just as confused as I was. In fact, the only person that didn't look confused was Barbossa.

He was grinning smugly at me. "I see you still got that necklace I gave ya." he said nodding at the accessory around my neck.

"What are you talking about? The necklace was a gift from my father." I was very confused.

"Wait, you knew about him?" Jack asked.

"Of course I knew about him. Why did you think I suggested France before we went after the treasure?" Barbossa said.

"I thought you liked the wine. So you knew about him before or after France?"

"After."

"So you wanted to go there to meet up with a girl?"

"Yes."

"Shut up!" I shouted. The two captains looked at me. "I think we're getting a bit off topic. Can someone please explain to me how Barbossa knows my name and somehow gave me my necklace?"

Barbossa looked at me questionably. "Really? I expected you to be smarter than this."

"Why would you expect anything of me? You don't even know me!"

"Here's another hint, your full name is Jason Samuel Serner." Barbossa still had a smug grin on his face.

"And you know my full name because…?" I questioned. Barbossa didn't say anything. I started going through things in my head. _He knows my full name, somehow gave me my necklace, and went to France before going after the treasure of Isla de Muerta which I'm guessing was about…_ my face fell. _Eleven years ago. _I stared at Barbossa.

"Figure it out yet?" he said smugly. I looked at Jack and then back to Barbossa.

"No, no, no, no no, no. No, no." _Stage one, denial._ Barbossa gave me a knowing look. "Yes?" I asked. He nodded. I looked around at the rest of the crew then back to Barbossa. "You're my… father?"

The captain smiled. "Aye. Took ye long enough."

"See! I told ya 'e looked familiar!" I heard Twigg shout. A loud smack came soon after.

"Not now, Twigg!" Koehler hissed. Now I felt everyone's eyes locked on me. My head was spinning.

Barbossa must've noticed my uncomfortableness. He turned to Jack and switched the subject of the conversation. "How in the blazes did you get off that island?"

Thankfully, Jack took the bait. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack's tone was very matter-o-factly.

"Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake, again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" the crew nodded and laughed. "Kill him." Barbossa finished and walked away. Everyone pointed their guns at Jack.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said.

Barbossa stopped. "Hold yer fire!" he spun around and walked back to Jack. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need."

"We're goin' back to the ship." Barbossa said. A couple pirates grabbed Jack. One was bald and pot-bellied, the man who got shot, and the other was tall and had a wooden eye. Twigg walked up to me.

"I knew you looked familiar. What did I tell ya, Koehler?"

"Let it go, Twigg. If the captain finds out we saw his son and didn't tell him who knows what he'll do." Koehler hissed. He walked away and indicated for Twigg to follow. "You too, young Barbossa." I flinched but followed the scarred pirate.

At the boats there were a few frantic moments because someone had stolen the oars. _Turner_. Then two pirates emerged from the water and they each had a bundle of oars. Everyone thought it was completely normal that two people just walked out of the water. Barbossa came up to me. "One of the advantages of being immortal. We need not breathe so we can stay underwater as long as we like." I just nodded. For the first time in years I didn't feel like talking.

Barbossa walked towards the boats and indicated for me to follow. What else could I do? I followed the captain in the longboat. We were about to shove off when I heard a screeching sound coming from the caves. I turned around and saw a black ball of fur shoot across the floor, jumped onto the boat and climbed up Barbossa's shoulder. "Of course we wouldn't leave without ya, ya little rascal." Barbossa said to the monkey. It shrieked happily on his master's shoulder.

I started up at the monkey. When Barbossa looked at me I turned away and sat down. Thankfully, most people had stopped staring at me but it still felt awkward. It was like I was having a staring contest with the bottom of the boat.

We pushed off and strangely enough all the gold on the bottom of the river didn't appeal to me anymore. The cave's ceiling shimmered because of the gold reflecting off the light but I wasn't interested. It takes a lot to get my mind off of gold, especially when it's sitting right in front of me.

"You seem troubled." Barbossa's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Gee, I wonder why? It couldn't be because I had recently found my long lost father." I said in my most sarcastic tone. _Okay, being sarcastic isn't the best plan, but what the heck._

"I'm guessing you have a few questions." the captain said, ignoring my comment.

"Just a few." I said still sounding sarcastic. _Shut up, you idiot!_

Again, Barbossa ignored my comment. "You are allowed one until we get back to the _Pearl_.

"Just one? Alright then." I thought for a moment. "What's with the monkey?" I finally asked.

Barbossa looked down at me, he seemed confused. "That's the one you're going with? No 'Where have you been for last ten years?' type of thing?"

"Actually, it's been eleven years but at the moment I'm not interested in that. I want to know about the monkey."

"I picked him up a little bit after we marooned Sparrow. He was tormenting one of my crew at the time. He took a liking to me, and I to him."

"What's his name?"

"Ye already asked you're question. No more." Barbossa said.

"Aw, come on. It falls under the same category so technically it's still one question. What's his name?"

Barbossa sighed. "Jack."

"The monkey's name is Jack? I thought you hate Jack?" Barbossa glared at me. "It still falls under the same category." I said.

One of the crew from behind me spoke up. "We named it Jack because the monkey's thievin', hairy rascal."

"So it's an insult to Jack?" Barbossa nodded. I grinned and held in a laugh. Jack, the monkey, not the guy, climbed down to my shoulder. He sat there for the rest of the ride. At first it was a little weird but then turned pleasantly comforting.

"He likes you." Barbossa said. I didn't say anything.

As we came in sight of the _Pearl_ I could see why Jack wanted it back so badly. It was a slender ship, built mainly for speed but still had looked like it could deal some damage in a fight. It was black, as its name suggests, with tattered sails. Despite the slenderness, it was a fairly big ship. Much bigger then the _Interceptor_. I'm sure at one time it looked less haunted. Probably when Jack was captain, but I won't say that out loud.

It was even more impressive when we got closer. The deck was quite big, with a tall mast right in the middle. Cannons lined the sides, ready to fire.

Barbossa was making his way towards the cabin at the stern of the ship. I just stood there until I heard Barbossa's voice: "Ya comin', lad?"

"Um, aye." I said, making my way towards the cabin. The cabin was also impressive. In the middle was a big table decorated with a big bowl full of apples. Hanging from the ceiling, was some sort of perch. The monkey immediately sprung off of my shoulder towards it.

I nodded at the perch. "Nice touch."

"Thank you." Barbossa said. He was sitting down at the table. "We have a few minutes before Sparrow joins us, so ask away."

"Any question?" I asked, sitting at the table across from him.

"Not any, if I don't answer, then you'll know not to ask it."

"Okay, my first question was going to be 'Why did you maroon Jack and take the _Black Pearl _for yourself?' but it's a bit self explanatory. The ship is very impressive."

"Again, thank you."

Now, on to another question! Hmm…" I pondered and sat down across from Barbossa. "How did you get cursed?"

Barbossa looked at me for a moment. "Alright then, did you see the stone chest on Isla de Muerta?" I nodded. "Inside the stone chest is 881 pieces of cursed Aztec gold. Originally there were 882 but the girl took it with her when she escaped. If any mortal removes but a single piece from the stone chest they are cursed for eternity."

"So you and your men took the gold?"

"Aye."

"What is the curse?"

"Yer immortal, but with a price. We can't eat because food turns to ash in our mouths. We can drink but it will not quench our thirst. Worst of all, we can't feel anything. Nothing. Not the spray of the sea or the pain of a blade. Not even the touch of another person. If we are dealt a fatal blow we survive but our features turn to skeleton in the moonlight."

"Skeleton?" I asked having a flashback to the Port Royal prison when Koehler's hand turned skeleton.

"Aye. Walking, undead skeletons." Barbossa confirmed. I shivered and remembered that nightmare I had about walking skeletons. Now that I think of it, the hat the lead skeleton was wearing was the same one as Barbossa's.

"Is that why you didn't come back?" I asked. Barbossa stiffened and sucked in a breath.

"Aye. I didn't want your mother to see me like that. Plus, I was searching for all the Aztec gold we had spent away. Didn't really have the time to go to France. None of the pieces called us there so the crew wasn't interested."

"Wait, did you say the pieces called you? As in you heard a piece of gold?"

"Aye, every time a piece hits the water we can feel it. The wind changes, the current changes, it's a very strange process. It pulls us towards it, almost as if it wants to be found."

"Yeah, that's only slightly creepy. Gold calling you to be brought home, totally normal." I mocked. "That's actually ghost story material. You could write a book." Barbossa laughed. It's weird hearing a man like Barbossa laugh, you just don't expect it. I quickly went onto my next question. "How do you lift the curse?"

"All the scattered pieces must be returned and the blood repaid." he must have seen my confused expression. "All who removed the pieces from the chest must spill their blood on the gold."

"Well that's certainly interesting and slightly unnerving." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Got any more questions?" Barbossa asked.

"A few. First off, how and why did you give me this necklace?" I held up the white and black sea shell accessory. It was fairly tight around my neck so I never saw it unless I looked in a mirror.

"I found it one day and thought it looked nice. When I went back to France I intended to give it to yer mother. When I saw you I changed my mind. I was hoping that someday I would be able to recognize you because of it."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Recognize me because of the necklace?"

"The necklace is what got me thinkin'. When Sparrow started actin' all knowing I had a feeling it was you. I also slightly recognized your face, although you've definitely changed since I last saw you."

"That's because the last time you saw me was when I was two. I've never taken the necklace off, by the way."

"Really?" Barbossa sounded surprised.

"Yeah, mainly because it's impossible. I don't even know how you got it around my neck in the first place."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "There's a latch."

"There is?" I asked. Then came a knock at the door.

"Captain, you wanted to see Sparrow?"

"Send him in, Bo'sun." The door opened revealing the big pirate that threw me on the ground and Jack. Bo'sun pushed Jack in the room and closed the door.

"How come you got to keep your weapons?" Jack asked pointing at the swords on my back.

"I'm the captain's son. Need I say more?" I replied smugly. _Did I really just say that?_ Barbossa was smirking at me with a look of accomplishment in his eyes. Jack just glared and turned to Barbossa.

"I have a proposition for you." he began. "How about you give me the _Pearl_ , I temporarily maroon on that island you marooned me on, I get back the medallion, lift the curse for you and then I'll come back and get you, eh?"

"So you plan to leave me on some island with naught but a name and your word and watch you sail away with my ship?" Barbossa asked laughing like it was some joke. I sat quietly at the table, eyeing the bowl of apples.

"No." Jack said. "I expect to leave on some island with absolutely no name at all, watch me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" I made a bold move and decided to take an apple. Reaching my hands across the table I picked a big red one. _Mmmm, breakfast._

Barbossa was staring at me. I glanced down and quickly took a bite out of the apple. He turned back to Jack. "That still leaves the problem of me standing on an island with naught but a name and your word is the one I need."

"Out of the two of us, I am the only one that has not committed mutiny. So, therefore, it is my word we'll be trusting." Jack had just taken three apples from the bowl and sat down. "Although, I should thank you." he continued. "If you hadn't marooned me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack took a bite and put his feet up on the table. "Funny ol' world, ain't it?"

Barbossa nodded, obviously trying to hold in his anger. I stared at the table trying not to laugh. _If you laugh at that who knows what Barbossa will do._ Looking up I saw he was glaring at me. "Captain," Bo'sun came in. "We've come up on the _Interceptor._" the monkey shot across the table and out the door.

Barbossa got up and Jack and I followed in suit. On deck I could see the _Interceptor_ in the distance ahead of us. I followed Barbossa up to the helm. He took out his spyglass and peered through it. Jack came up in front of him. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. How about you run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor _and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"You see, Jack, that's exactly the kind of thinking that lost you the _Pearl _in the first place. People are easy to search when they're dead." _Dead?_ I let that sink in. _He's going to kill my friends._ "Lock him in the brig." Barbossa finished and took the apple away from Jack. He stared at it for a moment before he threw it angrily into the ocean. I hid my half eaten apple behind my back.

The speed we were going at was incredible. I looked up at the tattered sails. "One question." I said.

"Yes?" Barbossa asked.

"How does the ship go so fast with holes in the sails?" Barbossa looked confused and didn't say anything. "You have no idea, do you?" I asked smiling. He just looked ahead and didn't answer. I held in a laugh.

Then I saw something floating in the water. I leaned over the railing to get a better look. The objects were boxes and barrels from the _Interceptor_. "They're making the ship lighter so they can move faster." I said almost to myself.

Barbossa must've heard me. "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." he ordered that last bit to Bo'sun.

"What are the sweeps?" I asked, turning around.

Barbossa smirked. "You'll see." I turned back to look over the railing. Seconds later I saw the sweeps. They were long wooden poles, like oars, that swept into the water to make the ship go faster. "Nice." I remarked although now I was terrified for my friends. If we caught up to them Barbossa's men will kill them.

Looking back at Barbossa I saw he was stroking the monkey's head. I probably would've laughed had the situation been different.

Turning back to the _Interceptor _I noticed they were sharply turning towards the _Pearl._ _They dropped anchor? They're fighting? You idiots! _

"They're clubhauling!" Barbossa shouted. "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!"

We ended up flanking the _Interceptor_. Everyone was screaming insults and taunting the other side. I saw Gibbs and Will on the quarterdeck. They briefly made eye contact with me before Barbossa gave the command. "Fire!"

The guns went off. Pieces of wood and splinters flew everywhere. I was still standing at the railings of the stern. A cannon ball hit maybe three feet away from me. Barbossa grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me away. "Um, thanks." I started but the captain was already walking down the stairs to the quarterdeck. I noticed a silver object stuck in the railings. I pulled it out and examined it. It was a fork. _They're using silverware as cannon balls_. Sighing, I tossed the fork into the water.

"Raise your colors, you bloomin' cockroaches!" I heard Barbossa shout. "Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!"

There was a loud groan coming from the _Interceptor._ I looked in time to see the navy ship's mast fall onto the _Pearl_. All the pirates yelled and ran, trying not to get crushed. Barbossa was standing in the middle of it like nothing happened. "Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine and the rest of you, bring me that medallion!"

All the crew started throwing grapnels at the _Interceptor._ They caught on ropes and made for excellent swinging material. At the moment I was walking down to the quarterdeck.

Just as I came off the last step I saw Jack come up from below. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away, whistling as if I didn't notice him. When I looked back Jack was swinging over to the _Interceptor._

The battle seemed to be going in Barbossa's favor. _Probably because his men can't die_. I swallowed my fear for my friends. I wanted to help them but I couldn't bring myself to go against Barbossa. The man's a bloody git but he's my dad. I can't go against my dad.

I stayed more towards the port of the ship, away from the fighting, and scanned the scene. Looking at the _Interceptor_ I did a double take. Jack was climbing across the mast, which now acted as a bridge between the two ships, chasing the monkey. _Hey look, Jack's chasing Jack._ The monkey ran up to Barbossa who was waiting to meet the human Jack.

"Why thank ye, Jack." Barbossa said.

"You're welcome." Jack said, smiling.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack." I stifled a laugh. Jack, the human, smirked. "Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled, holding up the medallion. The pirates cheered and began tying up the captured crew of the _Interceptor._

* * *

**How many of you saw that coming and how many were surprised? Please tell me, I want to know what you're thinking. Any suggestions and criticism helps. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Loop Hole

With everyone on the _Black Pearl_, the pirates began moving the mast of the _Interceptor._ It was huge and bloody heavy! I decided to help although I don't think I did much. Bo'sun did most of the work because he was the strongest. Still, the mast was heavy. _Whoever caused this to happen I will kill you!_

Eventually we got the mast off the _Pearl._ Barbossa ordered the ship to sail some distance away but not too far. Jack was being held by Koehler and Twigg. I stood somewhat near him. The pot-bellied man and his friend with the wooden eye were tying up the crew of the _Interceptor _to the mast. "If any of you so much as think the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters."

Elizabeth got out of the ropes just as the _Interceptor _exploded. "Will." I heard her whisper. _Will was on the ship?_ I almost cried out. The thought of my friend dead, it was almost too much to bear. Elizabeth started attacking Barbossa.

He calmly grabbed her wrists. "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It's all well now, you return the favor." Barbossa shoved her into a crowd of pirates. They started grabbing her hair and dress.

"Barbossa!" someone yelled. Will came up the side of the ship. I let out a breath, thankful he wasn't dead. "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

Will jumped down from the railing and grabbed a gun. He pointed it at the captain. "She goes free." he repeated.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa said smugly. Will hesitated.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I heard Jack beg.

"You can't," Will started. He ran and jumped on the railing, pointing the gun to his throat. "I can." Elizabeth started to struggle.

Barbossa looked confused. "Who are you?"

"No one. He's no one." Jack said running up to Barbossa. "Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." I snorted. Barbossa glanced at me.

"My name is William Turner. My father is Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins!" Jack walked away from Barbossa, hanging his head.

"It's a spitting image of our Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" the man with the wooden eye shouted.

"On my word you do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and my body will be lost to Davy Jones Locker." Will threatened.

"Name yer terms, Mister Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will demanded.

"Yes, Will, I think he knows that one." I said. Barbossa smirked a little.

Jack was pointing to himself. I'm guessing he wanted Will to demand the return of the _Black Pearl_. Unfortunately for him, Will ignored the gesture. "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa looked amused. "Agreed." Will jumped down from the railing and pirates instantly grabbed him. That was when Marty noticed me. "Hey!" he shouted. "How come Jason's not tied up?" the rest of the crew turned to me. Well most of them, some of them couldn't see me because they were on the other side of the mast. _Great, now my friends think that I betrayed them._

Barbossa didn't say anything and, thankfully, neither did the pirate crew. Gibbs gave me a sympathetic look. _Does he know?_

"Make course for the island" Barbossa told Koehler. The scarred man grinned and took the helm.

"What's the island? Isla de Muerta?" I asked.

Barbossa shook his head. "No. We have to make a small side trip before going back there." he gave me an evil grin. Jack, the monkey, shrieked in agreement.

I didn't know exactly what he was planning, but I had a guess. "Who are you marooning?" I asked grimly.

Barbossa grinned even more and put his hand, briefly, on my shoulder. "I like the way you think, son." he said that last word tentatively. _Trying it out?_ "You'll see soon enough." he walked away after that.

The monkey leapt onto my shoulder. _Great, make a scene will you. _Everyone, including the cursed pirates, stared at me with wide eyes. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. They all looked away and went back to work.

I sighed and walked up to railing. The monkey seemed happy enough on my shoulder so I let him stay. I kept my eyes on the horizon, waiting for this 'island' to appear.

Soon, I saw it in the distance. As we got closer I could see it in more detail. It was definitely small with nothing but a beach and a small area filled with palm trees in the middle. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Barbossa had walked up to me. "Is that the island?" I asked.

He nodded. "Bring out the plank and lower the anchor!" he ordered. That seemed to put the crew in a good mood. They brought out a long wooden plank from below. I swallowed my fear. The monkey, who was still on my shoulder, wrapped his tail around my neck. In my mind it was meant to comfort me, but then again maybe the monkey just wanted to remind me that he was there.

The plank was laid out on deck so most of it hung out over the water. I moved away to stand next to the mast. My friends gave me hard looks but they didn't say anything.

The pirates pushed Elizabeth forward onto the plank. Many of the crew crowded around to watch. A lot of them were yelling stuff like: "Go on, go on!" and "Walk the plank!" Barbossa stood in the middle of the crowd laughing maniacally. _Man, he's crazy. Wait, I laugh like that sometimes. Dang it!_

Will began to struggle. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa said. "I agreed she'd go free. It was you who failed to specify when or where." he started laughing again. A couple of pirates gagged will and pulled him away.

"Heh, loop hole." I muttered a bit too loudly. The tied up crew glared at me. "Sorry." Our attention was turned back to Barbossa.

"Though it does seem such a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asked, mockingly. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." he finished walking up to Elizabeth with his hand outstretched.

Elizabeth fumed and began to take off the red dress. I almost looked away, blushing slightly, but then saw she had a nightgown on underneath. "Goes with your black heart." she spat, throwing the dress to the captain.

Barbossa caught it and held it up to his face. "Ooh, it's still warm." He said, throwing it to the pirates.

"I thought you couldn't feel anything because of the curse." I said loudly. Barbossa glared at me. Those cold blue eyes nearly froze my soul, but I held my gaze. I was used to it because whenever I looked in a mirror those same eyes stared right back at me. When Barbossa turned away I smirked in triumph.

Elizabeth was facing the water at the edge of the plank. She looked back at Will. Bo'sun got impatient. "Too long." with that he stepped on the plank causing it to wobble. Elizabeth fell off and hit the water with a splash.

The pirates started laughing. I rushed to the railing to make sure that Elizabeth was all right. She was steadily swimming towards the island. I turned to meet Will's gaze and nodded. He nodded back his thanks.

Looking back at the plank I saw Jack was being brought up through the crowd. He was laughing but it looked forced. When he stepped onto the plank he stopped. "I really rather hoped we were passed all this." Jack said, turning to Barbossa.

"Jack, Jack." Barbossa said, putting his arm around Jack's shoulders. "Did you not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Jack glanced at the island. "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Barbossa drew his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Off ya go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers yer right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forth." one of the pirates held it out for him. Barbossa took Jack's pistol in hand.

"Seeing as there's two of us a gentleman would offer a pair of pistols." Jack said.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself." Barbossa tossed Jack's pistol into the ocean. Jack dived after it.

Again, I stared over the railing to try and catch sight of Jack. He came up moments later and began to swim to the island. I sighed a breath of relief and turned back to the deck.

The pirates were weighing anchor and getting ready to set sail. The crew of the _Interceptor_ was taken to the brig along with Will. I just stood on deck, feeling guilty, with a monkey on my shoulder.

Barbossa was at the helm setting a course so I had no one to talk to. Not that talking to Barbossa was on a list of my favorite things to do, I just needed to do something. I don't like standing around doing nothing. The monkey began to play with my hair. "Stop that." I muttered. He ignored me, not that the bloody rascal could understand me. "Get off, Jack." I said and gestured towards the deck. He shrieked and leapt off my shoulder.

Making up my mind, I made a decision, I would go down to the brig and explain everything to my friends. Hopefully they would understand. If they didn't then who knows what I'll do. Maybe I would try and get along with the cursed pirates. I smirked at the thought. _Yeah right, those bloody gits either hate me or don't trust me._ I sighed and started towards the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry it was a short chapter. I tried to make it longer. I promise that I'll write again soon. Until then, reviews are nice.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Little Chat Goes a Long Way

On my way to the brig I was intercepted by Barbossa. As always his face showed nothing of what he was planning. "Come with me." he said and walked towards his cabin.

I almost didn't go. I was more concerned for my friends then him at the moment. Plus, I didn't exactly love being with the guy. "Come on, lad." Barbossa called. I sighed and followed. _Might as well humor him. Maybe I can convince him to let the crew go free._

The cabin was set up as before, except now four apples were missing from the bowl. I think I dropped my apple during the fight. Barbossa was looking out the window, lost in thought probably. "You may want to leave your swords in here." he said as I came in, indicating to the swords slung across my back.

"Why?" I asked. "I can't harm you or the others on this ship."

"Aye, but we're on our way to Isla de Muerta to lift the curse. The crew is a bit cautious of you. They don't like seeing ye armed."

"Well, they can suck it up." I snapped. "I don't like idea of being unarmed around a bunch of cursed pirates." Barbossa turned around.

"Stubborn, aren't ya?" he asked with a glare.

"Yup. According to mom it was something I got from you." Barbossa's face fell. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"She lied. I'm not stubborn. I know when to stand up for my thoughts and when to give in. This is one of those times to give in. You can get the swords back after the curse is lifted." I glared at him. Reluctantly, I took the straps off my shoulders and set the swords on the table.

"Is that all?" I asked coldly.

Barbossa shook his head. "No. You got to ask yer questions, now it's my turn." I was afraid of this.

"Shoot."

"How did you get here?"

"What do you mean by that? How did I end up on Isla de Muerta or how did I end up in the Caribbean?"

"Both."

I thought for a few minutes, thinking how I would phrase it. Sitting down at the table, I began. "I ended up in the Caribbean because I stowed away on a ship. I ended up on Isla de Muerta because I met Jack Sparrow. We were kind of in the same jail cell. When Will Turner convinced him to help save Elizabeth I tagged along."

"So it's thanks to Sparrow that you're here?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Barbossa muttered something under his breath then went on to his next question. "Why are you here? Yer mum wouldn't just let you stow away on a ship." I started to bite my lip. I really didn't want to answer this.

"I left." I said plainly.

Barbossa gave me a hard look. "Yes I can see that, but why? Isn't yer mum worried about ye?"

I looked down at the ground. "Mom's dead. That's why I left." I briefly glanced at Barbossa. His eyes were widened and filled with genuine sorrow. He got up and walked back over to the window. I was kind of surprised. If you've ever met a man like Barbossa you would be surprised too. You never would expect to see him sad.

"How old were you?" he said. His words sounded forced.

"Nine. I stayed in France for a one year but when I was ten I came here."

"Why come to this part of the world?"

I was hesitant to answer. "Mom said you sailed from the Caribbean. I thought that I might look for you. After I got to Port Royal I realized what a idiot I was. The ocean is big, it was only a fool's chance of finding you."

Barbossa turned back to me. "Well, apparently yer a fool because ye found me." I smiled a little. "I'm guessing your mum didn't talk about me often."

I shook my head. "Not often, but she said I looked like you. She also mentioned 'Hector' sometimes."

Barbossa smiled. "Aye, that's me." I almost laughed. I had to bite me tongue to try and hide it. Obviously, I failed. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry. It's just that when you think of a murderous and notorious pirate the name Hector never really comes to mind."

"Now you know why everyone calls me Barbossa."

I nodded still laughing. "Is that all the questions you got?"

"One more. Who took care of you when yer mum… passed…" Barbossa seemed to have some trouble saying the word.

"Died?" I offered.

He sighed. "Yes."

"My step dad took care of me." I replied calmly, although Barbossa didn't look too happy.

"What?" he spat.

_Is he jealous?_ "It's not like that. Legally, he isn't my step dad. I just called him that because it's easier than calling him my mom's friend." Barbossa seemed to calm down a little.

"Alright then, you can go. Do what you like, just don't cause any trouble." Barbossa said that last bit with a warning in his voice. I rolled my eyes. _Why does everyone say that to me?_ I didn't leave though. I still wanted to know something.

"Yes?" Barbossa asked.

I swallowed. "After the curse is lifted, can you let my friends go? By friends I mean the people in the brig."

Barbossa looked thoughtful. "Maybe." I let out a breath. "Now go, give me time to think." I nodded and left the cabin.

Outside, the sun shone on my face. I stood there blinking, trying to get used to the light. _Almost sunset._ The pirates that were working seemed pretty happy. _Probably can't wait to be free of the curse._

I began my decent into the brig. Halfway down the steps I realized I had no idea where the brig was. _Crap. _Sucking it up, I decided to find my own way. _The brig is usually at the bottom, right_?

Soon, I got lost. I couldn't find another set of stairs that led to the lower part of the ship. Although I did find a pirate. He had a black beard that seemed to be smoking from the tips. "What are ya doing down 'ere, boy?"

I stared up at him and grinned sheepishly. "I'm, um…"

"Lost?" he finished for me.

"Kind of. I want to get down to the brig."

"Why? Not'ing but bilge water an' maggots down there. Unless yer sayin' ya want to speak with the maggots?" the pirate laughed at his own joke.

"If by maggots you mean the crew you captured then yes, I do want to speak with them." I snapped.

The pirate glared at me. "Alright, no need to get snappy. I'll take ya down there. My name's Jacoby, by the way."

"Jason." I offered.

Jacoby chuckled. "Believe me, I know who you are. You're the talk of the crew. Never would've thought that Barbossa had a son." he turned around and walked away. "Ya comin'?" I nodded and followed Jacoby down to the brig.

Jacoby spoke true and led me straight down. "Here we are." he gestured at the cells then turned to me. "Ya ever get lost again, don't hesitate to ask. I like ya, although a bit of warning, Koehler and Bo'sun are suspicious of ya." with that Jacoby walked back up the stairs to the deck. I nodded to my escort and faced my friends.

"Heh, heh. Hi, guys." I said nervously, giving a little wave. Everyone glared at me. Well, except for Gibbs and Will. Will was in a parallel cell to the one the crew was in. He didn't even look at me when I came down.

Marty had his arms across his chest. "Explain." he demanded.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Barbossa is my father?" I asked.

There were many murmured yes's and everyone nodded. Marty groaned. "Pay up, Marty." Tearlach said smugly.

"The pirates took all our money, remember?" Marty snapped. Tearlach frowned.

"You guys bet on me?" I asked.

"No, we bet on your heritage." Tearlach stated. "I said you looked like Barbossa and thought you were somehow related. Marty disagreed."

"I bet five shillings you weren't even remotely related. Though I admit now that you two do look a little similar."

"How do we look alike? Am I the only one that doesn't see it?"

Gibbs spoke up. "You have the same hair color and eyes, that's a bit obvious. Also, I noticed, you're just as smug. It's one of things that makes you really annoying."

"Aye, aye." Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Thanks, Gibbs." I said sarcastically. "How long did you know?"

"Jack told me in Tortuga."

"Bloody Sparrow." I sighed and sat on a barrel. Will looked very glum in his cell. "How you holding up, Will?"

The blacksmith glared up at me. "If Barbossa's your father why did you let him maroon Elizabeth?"

"I can't just tell him what to do! Plus, I didn't know who he was marooning. I thought it was Jack. I did, however, get him to consider letting you guys go."

"You knew he was marooning someone?" Will was getting angry.

"I only had suspicions. Again, I thought he was just marooning Jack, not both him and Elizabeth. I'm sorry, okay. Stop making me feel worse than I already am." I stared at the ground. "You didn't answer my question. How are you holding up?"

Will sighed. "I'm okay, I guess. Still pretty shocked that my father's a pirate."

"Oh, you poor thing." I mocked. "At least he's not blood-thirsty and murderous pirate. Mine is." Will cracked a small smile.

"At least you get along with him." Gibbs put in.

"Eh, kind of. We haven't really had a real conversation. Just some questions."

"His monkey likes you." Marty said. I rolled my eyes.

Two men came down the stairs. It was the pot-bellied man and his friend with the wooden eye. They had mops and buckets of water.

"What are you doing down here?" the man with the wooden eye asked.

"Talking. What about you two? Cleaning duty, I'm guessing." I said with a grin. They both sneered at me and started to clean.

"What are your names?" I inquired.

"Why do you care?" the pot-bellied man spat.

"Curiosity."

"I'm Ragetti and this is my uncle, Pintel." the man with the wooden eye said.

"Nice to meet you, Pintel and Ragetti." Pintel grunted in acknowledgement and went back to work.

"Shiver me timbers." Cotton's parrot said. Gibbs decided to have a bit of fun.

"Cotton here says you missed a bit." Pintel slammed his mop into the cell door. I sniggered a little.

Will came up to his cell door. "You knew William Turner?" he asked.

Pintel looked up. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew 'im. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, with the mutiny and all. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remained cursed."

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti said.

"Good man." Gibbs corrected. Pintel glared at him.

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell 'em what Barbossa did." Ragetti said with laughter in his voice.

"I'm tellin' the story!" Pintel snarled at his nephew then turned bac to the rest of us. "So what the captain did, he strapped a canon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

Ragetti laughed. "Bootstrap's bootstraps." he echoed.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner he was sinking into the black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." Pintel finished. He looked at me with a grin as if to say 'Listen to what you're related to'. Will looked down at the floor.

"Wait," I started. "Barbossa killed a man just for defending Jack Sparrow?"

Pintel nodded. "It was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"Now that's what you call ironic." Ragetti said. The two of them started laughing. Barbossa had just walked down the steps. Bo'sun was right behind him.

Pintel and Ragetti quickly turned around. "Bring him." Barbossa said, tossing the keys to Ragetti. He turned to me. "Ye comin'?"

"What happens if I stay?" I asked.

"Then you'll have to be locked up in a cell." Barbossa answered calmly.

"I think I'll go." I said. Barbossa smirked and walked up the stairs. I followed after Pintel and Ragetti who were holding Will.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. Only about four chapters to go! Reviews are nice.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jack's Proposition

Barbossa and I didn't talk during the boat ride. When we got to the river, I looked over the edge to see the gold. It was still there, as shiny as ever. I was about to reach in the water and grab a handful but thought better of it. It felt like everyone was watching me, seeing what I was about to do. I looked back and confirmed my assumption. Everyone in the boat was eyeing me coldly. Bo'sun looked like he was daring me to grab the gold. I grinned and turned away from the water.

As soon as we hit the shore the pirates tumbled out of the boats and into the caves. Barbossa wasn't running but he wasn't exactly walking slowly. _Well somebody's excited._

Calmly, I followed behind Barbossa. I noticed that he had an apple in his hands. He was tossing it in the air, impatient for the first bite.

My ears picked up on a conversation that happened behind me. "No reason to fret. Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Pintel was explaining to Will. Twigg came up behind them.

"No mistakes this time. He's only 'alf Turner. We spill it all!" Twigg shoved Will ahead. As they passed me Will gave me a pleading look.

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel said and his nephew snorted. They both began laughing.

_They're going to kill Will?_ Will was one of my first friends in Port Royal. He taught me everything about swords and always looked after me. I couldn't let them kill him.

I scanned the cave, looking for Barbossa. He was kind of hard to miss with his feathered hat at the top of a pile of gold. I quickly walked up the pile and stood next to him. "Barbossa," I started. "Why are killing Turner? It's unnecessary."

Barbossa gave me a confused look. "Is it now? I'm sorry you feel that way, Jason, but the whelp must die. If ye can't handle it you should go wait by the boats."

"But he is related to Bootstrap. According to everyone he looks exactly like him. All you need to do is cut his hand, not slit his throat." I protested.

"Better safe than sorry." Barbossa stated.

"That's a lame excuse. You've already killed hundreds of people trying to lift this curse. Why kill one more?"

"Because it's fun." I glared at Barbossa. _How am I related to him?_ I was going to say more but Barbossa began his little speech. The medallion was hanging around Will's neck. A crazy thought was sinking into my mind. _Should I? _It seemed to be the only way to help Will. I knew it was suicide, but at least my conscience would be clear.

I pushed past Barbossa and snatched the medallion from around Will's neck. I held it up for everyone to see and then ran for it. Not one of my best ideas. Barbossa was cursing and yelling at his crew to go after me. They didn't need to be told twice. Soon I had the entire crew chasing me.

My plan was basic. Get the medallion, run to the boats and throw the medallion into the water among the gold. _Well, I got the medallion._ I was fast, but so was Ragetti. He was the first to catch up to me. "Come 'ere, you little brat!"

I turned around and quickly slugged the wooden eyed man in the face. He stumbled back and I kept running. The boats were near. _Just a few more minutes, please! _

Reaching the water, I ran up to my waist. The pirates were right behind me. I only had a few seconds. I dove into the water and swam for my life. I knew the pirates could stay underwater for as long as they wanted because of the curse. That also worked against me, plus they were probably faster swimmers than me.

The gold on the bottom was exactly what I needed. I swam to the bottom and hid the medallion among all the gold coins. Just as I finished I felt something grab the back of my shirt and I was pulled out of the water. Two pirates had a hold of me, Koehler and Ragetti.

"Where is it?" Koehler shouted in his raspy voice.

I didn't say anything. He nodded to Ragetti and they dumped me back in the water. They held my head down so I couldn't get back up for air. My lungs were about to fail when they pulled me back up. "Where is it?" Koehler asked gain. When I didn't say anything they dumped me back into the water.

I couldn't breath. My eyesight began to turn black. I gave up on struggling. _I'm going to die._ There was nothing but a burning sensation in my lungs. As I began to black out I grinned and closed my eyes.

I faintly heard someone come into the water and start yelling. I didn't pay attention though. My thoughts had become fuzzy and unclear. That's when I felt someone grab my shirt. I was pulled up out of the water. Gasping and sputtering, I started to breathe again. The man that pulled me up was Barbossa.

His hand still gripping my shirt, he pulled me back up to shore. Ragetti and Koehler were still in the water. The rest of the crew stood on shore. They all glared at me.

I was still coughing up water when Barbossa turned to me. "Where is it?" he asked. His pants were completely soaked and he looked angry, very angry.

"Where's what?" I asked innocently.

"I didn't save yer life for nothing! Where is it?" I said nothing. Barbossa was fuming. He shot out his fist and punched my nose. I stumbled back and felt warm blood drip onto my lip. _Why is it always the nose?_

"Where is it?" Barbossa asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Where do you think it is? I couldn't exactly throw it out into the ocean, now could I?" I shouted. Barbossa glared at me and nodded toward the crew.

"Check the water. No one's coming out until you find that medallion!" the captain ordered. The crew scrambled into the water. I ran my hand across my nose. It was still bleeding.

Barbossa and I stood in silence. I didn't look at him but I could feel the intensity of his glare. It felt like knives were digging into my skull, extremely cold knives. The crew kept searching until Ragetti yelled: "I got it! I got it!" he ran out of the water and held out the medallion to Barbossa. The captain snatched it from the pirate and examined the gold.

"Aye, this is it." Barbossa smirked at me. "That was a foolish move, boy. It only delayed your friend's death and probably sped up the process at the same time."

I shrugged and look him in the eyes. "Well then it's a good thing I'm a fool. At least I didn't just stand back and watch him die."

Barbossa glared at "Ye know what this means?" he asked.

"That you're going to have to keep me under lock and chains?"

"Exactly. Grab him." one of the crew, Clubba I believe his name was, grabbed my arm, roughly. Barbossa led the way into the main cavern. The rest of the crew followed.

Barbossa took his position on the big pile of gold near the stone chest. Unfortunately, Will was still standing on the pile, two pirates were holding him. My plan had failed.

I was led to the base of the pile. Clubba had a death grip on my arm. "Could you maybe ease up a bit? You're cutting off the blood circulation to my hand." he ignored me and, if anything, held on tighter. My hand started to go a little numb.

I looked up to the pile and met Will's gaze. His eyes looked grateful and he nodded in understanding. I nodded back and mouthed the word _Sorry_. Barbossa began his little speech.

"Begun the blood. The blood undone." Barbossa stopped. He was looking down at the pirates. "That's not possible." I looked to my left and saw what everyone was staring at.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed. The man spoke true. Standing a few feet next to me was Jack Sparrow.

"Not probable." the witty pirate corrected. He looked over at me. "Hello, Jason." Bo'sun put a hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to restrain him.

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa snapped. He held up a knife to Will's throat, ready to spill the blood.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said.

Barbossa glared at him. "No, I really think I do."

"You're funeral." Jack sighed and clasped his hands together.

I could see Barbossa roll his eyes. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" he asked. I snorted. _Bloody immature mind._

"Because," Jack stopped to slap Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder. "The HMS _Dauntless,_ pride of the royal navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you."

There were a lot of gasps and murmurs throughout the cave. Jack walked up the pile to face Barbossa. The pirate captain had straightened up to face his enemy.

"Just here me out, mate." Jack started. "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless, _they do what they do best." the pirates laughed. "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, and there you are with two ships. The making of your very own fleet. Of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue, but what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked.

"No, no, by all means kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse at the opportune moment." Jack glanced at Will. He took a big handful of gold from the chest. "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one." Jack dropped a piece of gold with every word.

Will looked quizzical. "You've been planning this from the beginning, haven't you? Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah." Jack said like it was obvious.

I eyed Jack skeptically. Even I knew Barbossa wouldn't be stupid enough to give up the _Black Pearl_.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder." Barbossa said. _Guess I was wrong, my father's an idiot._

"Fifteen." Jack said.

"Go for forty!" I yelled at Barbossa. Clubba punched my gut.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

Barbossa glared at me. "Forty." he said reluctantly.

"Twenty-five!" Jack countered. "I'll buy you a hat, a really big one, Commodore."

Barbossa thought for a moment. "We have an accord." he said, shaking Jack's hand. _Did he just give up the _Black Pearl _for a hat?_

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered. Barbossa glared at him. "My apologies, you give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk!" Barbossa ordered. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked.

All the pirates, except for a select few, walked off. Only Jacoby, Clubba and a few others stayed. I knew the pirates didn't need boats. They could walk underwater. Plus, it's sneakier that way.

When the pirates left Barbossa gave Jack permission to look through the gold. The pirate grinned and began sifting through the treasures. Will was dragged down off the pile and was forced to stand near me. "Thanks." he whispered.

"For what? Getting caught? Didn't help you that much." I said grimly.

"Yeah, but you delayed them. That gave Jack enough time to get here and prevent my death. You were very brave, Jason."

"Oh, well you're welcome then." I said a little confused. I looked at Clubba, who still had a death grip on my arm. "You know you can let me go now? I'm not going to do anything." he just grunted. I sighed and kicked his shin. He loosened his grip and I slipped out.

"Thank you." I said. Clubba made a dive for me but I nimbly dodged it. I glanced at Barbossa. He was sitting on the pile of gold and he looked amused.

"Let him be. He won't try anything, again. Will ye, lad?" the captain asked.

"No, sir." I said politely. "Although, I do have one question." Barbossa looked interested. He motioned for me to go on. "Did you just give away the _Black Pearl _for a hat?" my voice sounded annoyed.

"Of course not. I gave Sparrow the _Pearl_ so that we could have the _Dauntless_." Barbossa said.

I was stunned. "Did you say 'we'?"

"Aye, I'm giving ye one more chance, but just one. If ye betray my trust again, it will be the last time you do so. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I stuck out my hand. Barbossa grasped it. I knew that if I did anything like my stunt earlier it would be the island for me.

"Anyway, as I was saying," I continued. "The _Pearl _is probably worth ten _Dauntlesses!_

"Have you ever seen it?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes."

"And…?" I suspected he wanted a description.

"And the _Black Pearl _is way faster! Although the _Dauntless_ has more fire power. It could probably take out a ship in about ten minutes if you had enough crew." this didn't exactly help my argument, but it was true.

Barbossa nodded. "See? Much more useful. I don't need a ship that's built for running away."

"But still, you gave up the _Black Pearl_ for a hat!" I almost yelled.

"Trust me, lad. It'll be worth it. We'll be the most feared pirates in the Caribbean. Count on it." Barbossa promised.

"I still think it was a bad trade." I mumbled. Barbossa probably heard me but he chose to ignore it. I went over to stand by Will again. Clubba stood nearby and was glaring at me. _If looks could kill_.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured out." Barbossa said. "Turns out yer a hard man to predict."

Jack turned away from the pile of gold he was sifting through. At the moment he had a golden statue in his hand. "Me, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." Jack threw the statue behind him and began walking. "Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to look out for because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." with that Jack pulled a sword from a pirate's belt and tossed it to Will. He caught it expertly in his bound hands and somehow started fighting.

Barbossa got up and drew his own sword. Jack grabbed his sword and faced Barbossa. It turned out that I was the only one that wasn't armed. _Bugger!_

Clubba drew his weapon and faced me. "You! I knew you were nothin' but trouble! You were in on this, weren't ya?"

"I…um." I looked at Barbossa but he was occupied with fighting Jack.

"You little rat!" the pirate slashed his sword at me. _This guy is crazy!_ He tried to stab me, followed by another slash.

"Oi!" I cried. "Stop…trying…to kill me!" between every word he would swing his sword. I gave up reasoning and turned and ran.

Unfortunately, I had no idea where I was going. I could outrun the pirate easily enough, but he knew these caves better than I did.

Clubba didn't seem to be following me. I relaxed and stopped to catch my breath. Big mistake.

"There you are!" Clubba appeared in front of me. _The bloody git cut me off!_ I turned to run again and ran smack into the wall. "Oh." I said. The pirate had me cornered. I turned around just in time to avoid getting my head chopped off.

With every swing he took I tried to get around him and with every swing he made sure I didn't. Try as I might, I couldn't get around. I also couldn't dodge forever. Clubba made a swing for my neck. I ducted and grabbed his arm.

Clubba looked down and grinned. I grinned back, unaware what he was planning. With his free arm, the pirate tried to punch me. I just barely managed to dodge and stood up behind him. With all my force, I pushed Clubba into the wall and banged his head against the stone. He crumpled to the ground.

I grabbed the pirate's sword and examined it in my hand. Not the best craftsmanship and it felt too heavy, but it'll have to do. I would have preferred the swords I left on the _Black Pearl_. Shaking the thought from my head, I ran back to the main cavern. Hopefully Will, Jack and Barbossa weren't dead, yet.

* * *

**Clubba is ****not**** an OC. He is actually in the first Pirates movie. Thanks to everyone reading and please review. I hope to get another chapter done by this weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Blood Undone

To find my way back I basically followed the sound of clashing swords. I stopped and remembered the knife I had in my belt. _Well this could have been useful a few minutes ago._ I pulled the knife out and held it in my other hand. The knife in one hand and the sword in the other, I was prepared. I continued running and emerged in the main cavern.

Barbossa and Jack were still fighting. They were on some sort of rocky slope. Barbossa threw down his sword. "Ye can't beat me, Jack."

Jack took this opportunity to stab his opponent. _You idiot, you can't kill him!_ Barbossa sighed and took the blade out of his chest and stabbed Jack.

I stood there, stunned. Jack stumbled back into a patch of moonlight. His body turned into a skeleton! He held up his hand and examined his fingers. "Well that's interesting." he commented. In his hand was one of the pieces of Aztec gold. He moved it around on his fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa growled, picked up his sword and threw a handful of gold into Jack's face. The two captains continued there fighting.

"You! I thought Clubba took care of ya!" one pirate shouted at me. He advanced with a drawn sword.

"Well obviously he didn't." I snapped. "I took this as a prize, though." I held up Clubba's sword for the pirate to see. The pirate sneered and charged at me.

"Aww, are you worried about your friend?" I taunted as I attacked and dodged. The pirate growled aimed a swipe at my legs. I jumped and brought my knife over his head. It connected, leaving a nasty gash. The pirate grimaced but kept attacking.

We were slashing and stabbing our way through the tunnels. I kept on offence making sure the pirate wouldn't be able to land a hit on me. One time we passed through a patch of moonlight. The pirate looked really creepy. His skeleton features shined in the moonlight. "Ah!" I shouted and fell back.

The pirate hovered over me, his sword ready to strike. "Daddy's not here to save you this time, whelp." he smirked. He brought his sword down and I had just enough time to raise my own sword. The blades met. Now it was a battle of strength. It was a really bad situation for me to be in. If my blade slipped first I would die, but if his blade slipped first he would get stabbed and be fine.

It was getting harder to hold his sword in place. I maybe had a few minutes left. In the corner of my eye I saw a figure. The pirate hovering over me gasped and I saw a blade emerge from his chest. His own blade slipped and my sword pierced his leg. "Run, Jason!" Will's voice came from behind the pirate.

I got up and sliced my sword across the pirate's knees. He shrieked in pain and knelt on the ground. I made the hilt of my sword connect with the back of his head. The pirate fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks Will." I said.

He was about to say something when two pirates came around the corner. I grinned and nodded. "Ready for another bout?" I asked.

"What? You getting sleepy?" Will replied. I grinned and charged towards the pirates. Jacoby was among them. I attacked him first.

Will, the two pirates and I battled around the cavern. I got Jacoby. I used my knife as more of a taunting tool. My sword was the real weapon. With the knife I would fake an attack and the sword would come in for the real strike. That fooled the bomb pirate for awhile, but he eventually got the pattern.

During one fake he grabbed my arm started attacking. "That's not fair!" I shouted. I barely had any room to avoid and block attacks. Jacoby threw me to the ground and kicked my face. My vision went black for a few minutes.

I got up and clutched my head. It felt like someone shot a canon right next my ear. The pain was pretty bad. I was dizzy and my thoughts were fuzzy.

When I regained my thoughts I looked around for Will. Jacoby was standing over him, ready to attack. "I'm goin' to teach you the meaning of pain!" the pirate shouted and raised his arm to strike. I started to run over there when I heard another voice.

"You like pain?" a feminine voice asked. Elizabeth Swann came up from behind Jacoby and smacked him in the face with some sort of long pillar. "Try wearing a corset." she helped up Will.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Elizabeth pointed the pillar at me. "I should ask you the same thing, traitor." she accused. I was about to protest when the clashing of swords caught our attention.

Jack and Barbossa were fighting in the water. Moonlight shone on them, exposing their skeletal features. I've never seen Barbossa as a skeleton before. His clothes were ripped and rotting. There was a red stain on his ribs. _I really don't want to know._

Barbossa glanced at me for a second. The only thing I saw, disappointment. I felt bad, guilty even. I was helping fight against my own father.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked, her voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"At the moment?" Will replied. Elizabeth didn't wait for an answer. She smacked another pirate in the face.

Will and I got all three pirates lined up in a patch of moonlight. That's when Elizabeth jabbed the golden pillar through them, connecting their skeletal bodies side by side. Will took one of Jacoby's bombs and put it in his rib cage. He then pushed the pirates into the shadows. I ran, not wanting to see what happened.

Jack and Barbossa were fighting near the main pile of gold. The explosion had distracted them for a few seconds. That gave Jack enough time to run his sword across his hand. _What?_ Will ran up the pile to the stone chest. Jack tossed him something.

Barbossa pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth. She stopped dead in her tracks. A gunshot rang out throughout the cavern. I sucked in my breath, but Elizabeth seemed unharmed.

Barbossa looked confused. He turned around and saw Jack pointing a smoking pistol at him. The captain smirked. "For ten years you carry that pistol and now ye waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will said. In his hand was a bloodied knife, the other was a clenched fist.

"Will, no!" I shouted as he dropped the Aztec gold into the chest. I looked at Barbossa, willing him to be alright. _Please don't die._

Barbossa stared down at his chest. He opened his vest, revealing a white shirt with a bloodied hole. The blood ran down his shirt, staining it red.

"Dad!" I shouted and ran up to him.

"I feel…cold." those were the last words of Hector Barbossa as he fell to the ground, dead. The apple he had rolled out of his hand and into the water.

"Dad." I whimpered and sank to my knees next to him. I realized it was the first time I called him that. Now my father, the only family I had left, was dead. Looking at Will I saw he had a sympathetic sorrow in his eyes.

"Jason." he began to say. I shook my head. I wasn't angry at Will. There was only one person I was angry at, and he was standing right behind me.

I stood up and turned around. "Jack Sparrow, you bastard! Now I know why people say Jackass! You bloody son of a bitch! Tu fils de pute! Jackcul!" I screamed a lot of other curses and insults at the man. I was really glad I knew French because I was running out of things to say. Every vile, evil, cruel thing I could thing of I screamed at Jack. It was a good five minutes before I stopped.

"Jason, it had to be done." Jack began calmly. "He would've killed Will, along with thousands of other people."

"I don't bloody care!" I shouted, seething with anger. I wanted to kill Jack. I wanted to kill him so badly, but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was stand there and glare at the bloody git. He looked back at me, completely calm.

Elizabeth came up next to me. She looked confused but she put her hand on my arm. I shook it off and walked away.

I sat down on the rocky floor near a pool of water, hugging my knees. I didn't cry, I knew better than that, but I felt terrible. The last thing my father saw me do was fight against him. There was so much guilt in me I didn't know how I held it all in. Every now and then I would look back at my father's body, but then quickly turn away.

Distantly, I heard Jack go through the piles of gold. He was tossing stuff around, making a huge racket. I could faintly hear Will and Elizabeth talking, but I wasn't listening. Everything was a buzz. Elizabeth walked by me.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." I heard Jack say. "Now if you'll be very kind I'd much appreciate it if you would drop me and the lad off at my ship." he walked past me, bedecked in golden jewelry. He even had a crown on his head. _That gold belongs to my father, you thieving monkey! _I quickly took it back because that was an insult to the monkey Jack.

I stood up slowly. Will walked up next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I glared at him. "What do you think?" I asked. He frowned at me. "Sorry. Bad day." I quickly added. He nodded and led me to the boats.

I climbed in and sat as far away from Jack as possible. It was a long boat ride. The gold, shimmering on the bottom, didn't appeal to me. I didn't even see it.

When we emerged from the caves I noticed the _Black Pearl_ wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by the _HMS Dauntless._ "I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"They've done what's right by them. Couldn't expect more than that." Jack said grimly. We were left with no choice but to go to the _Dauntless_ which would take us back to Port Royal. _This is one of the worst days of my life._

On the _Dauntless, _Jack was greeted with shackles. Norrington quickly tossed him in the brig. Gillette had a strong grip on my arm. For once I didn't struggle. Elizabeth was trying to convince Norrington not to throw me in with Jack.

"This isn't the first law he has broken. Thievery turns to piracy, there's nothing left to be said." Norrington argued.

"He's just a boy." the governor put in. "Perhaps with the right guidance he can turn his life around." I was surprised by the act of kindness.

After more arguing, Norrington finally agreed. Will and I were to be granted clemency. Gillette reluctantly let me go. "You step one foot out of line, you'll be in the brig with Sparrow." he warned. I glared at he man until he walked away.

Surprisingly, the governor came up to me. "I know you probably had a rough day. I suggest you go down below and get some sleep. I tried to get you your own cabin but the commodore refused. You'll have to use the hammocks." his voice was soft and comforting. I nodded and started walking to the stairs.

Before I descended, I looked back at the governor. "Thank you." I mumbled. He nodded walked to his own cabin. Down below, I chose a hammock and tried to get some sleep. It took hours, but finally I dozed off into unpleasant dreams.

* * *

I was standing in the main cavern of Isla de Muerta. The moonlight was glistening off the gold, making it shine with a bright, silver light. I was alone except for a shadow. It had the shape of a man and was standing near the Aztec gold.

I walked up to the shadow. As I came up the pile it turned around. It was Barbossa in his skeletal form. The moonlight glistened off the bones like it did the gold. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me with his icy cold glare.

Then I felt an overwhelming amount of heat. It came from behind Barbossa. "Run." he said as the black fire consumed him. His bones charred black and the feathered hat turned to ash. I ran.

The fire chased me through the caves. I could feel the heat on my back. Running every which way I could run I tried to get away. Eventually, I came to a dead end, literally dead. I turned around just in time to see the black fire engulf me as it did Barbossa.

I woke up with a yelp. Will was standing over me; his eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?" I gave a small nod. "Come on, we're here."

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, but I hope to get better. BTW there is a quote from the Avengers in this chapter. Tell me if you find it. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Jack's Hanging

Back at Port Royal Will had agreed to watch out for me. I was given a bed and an apprenticeship with Will to become a blacksmith. _Whoop dee doo._ Jack was immediately thrown in prison and his hanging was the next morning.

At the blacksmith's shop I did nothing. Being a blacksmith wasn't exactly what I wanted to do. Honestly, I wanted to be a pirate. Plundering for gold, getting in epic sword fights and sailing on the sea to my heart's content. I even knew now that pirate was in my blood. If I had to stay on land for the rest of my life I would go crazy.

Will let me off the hook for that day. He said I could walk around town as long as I came home. He didn't give me specific time, just to come home. I took that as a sign that I could come back whenever I wanted.

I decided to meet up with some old friends. The hangout was in the usual place, just outside of town in the trees. It was a place where orphans could gather without a worry or care. My colleagues were either in the branches of the trees or lounging on the ground. Two of them were wrestling nearby. The oldest, Mathew, saw me and ran up to me with a big smile.

"Jason! Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Mathew exclaimed. "We were going to break you out of prison but when we got there you were gone. What happened?" all the other orphans came up to me. There were a total of five not including me. The youngest was six and the oldest was fourteen, just one year older than me.

I grinned. "You guys want to hear an epic tale?" all the kids nodded, even Mathew. "Get comfortable, it's a long story." everyone went to find a comfortable spot. When they were all settled, I told the story of the curse of the _Black Pearl_.

They listened intently. I walked around as I told the tale, making hand motions and acting out fight scenes. I told them about Koehler with his skeleton hand, I told them about Tortuga, and I described in great detail the contents of the Isla de Muerta. Their eyes seemed to shine as I explained the vast amounts of gold.

I explained how the curse worked and why the pirates were in Port Royal. I told them about how I met my father Captain Barbossa. "You're related to a pirate!" one little girl exclaimed. She was the second youngest. "Aye." I answered. Some of them giggled and laughed at that.

"If you found your father how come you came back?" Mathew asked.

"Hold on, we're not at that part of the story yet." I answered. He sat back in a huff and gestured for me to finish. I did as he told. Some of the kids gasped as I told them Barbossa died. I didn't go into great detail, but I think they got the gist of it. What I think sold it was that I started to choke up a little. When I finished the story they sat in a stunned silence.

"So you have to become a blacksmith?" Isaac asked. He's two years younger than me and acts like I'm sort of prince. I nodded. His face fell.

"Don't worry guys. I'll still see you sometime." I said confidently, but I knew it wasn't true. The last time one of us got a job, well we haven't seen her in years. Mathew walked up to me.

"I'll take care of them. Don't you worry." he said and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"It's not them I'm worried about. Isaac, make sure your leader doesn't get in trouble." the boy nodded enthusiastically. "Aye, aye, captain." he exclaimed. Everyone laughed at that.

"You should probably get back soon. Wouldn't want Turner to find our hide out." Mathew said.

"Right. Just let me gather my effects." I said. My effects consisted of a small bag, a cutlass that Will gave me a few years ago and an extra shirt. I stuffed the shirt in the bag and said my final goodbyes. It really felt like the last time I would see them all. I shook the thought from my head and waved goodbye as I walked away.

All was quiet at the blacksmith's shop. It was sunset when I came back. Will looked up from a sword he was making. "Where have you been? And where did you get that?" he nodded at my sword.

"I've just been walking around and I got this from my old hideaway." Will only nodded. I put my things in my room and came back to the main room. Mr. Brown was sleeping in a chair, completely drunk. He accepted me with anything but open arms. Who can blame him? I was the thief of the town before my adventure.

I poked the fat drunk in the chest. He just grunted and kept sleeping. I chuckled and poked him again. "You're easily entertained, aren't you?" Will asked. I nodded and went back to poking Mr. Brown.

Later I ate a small supper and, with nothing else to do, went to bed. My dreams were anything but peaceful. Full of skeletons and death. I woke up multiple times during the night, always shaking from the nightmare.

When morning came I was tired and no more restful than the day before. I put on my green vest and boots and walked out the door to the main room. My sword hung around my waist. _Never go anywhere without a sword._ Will decided to get fancy. He had a big feathered hat and a red cape. I almost laughed at the sight. "We're not meeting the king, you know that right?" I mocked. He gave me a playful glare and ushered me out the door. "Come on, then."

Jack Sparrow was standing on the hanging platform. A large crowd had gathered. _Everyone wants to see a pirate hanged._ Will and I stood in the middle of the crowd. It was an ironically nice day with blue skies and a pleasant breeze. The charge reader had unfurled his long list and began listing off the crimes.

"Jack Sparrow." he began. Jack looked annoyed and started muttering to himself. Probably about not being called 'Captain'. "Let it be known to you for your willful commission of crimes against the crown." the reader continued. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister nature. The most egregious of these be sighted herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" the list went on and on. Jack just stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"Wow, Sparrow sure has done a lot." I whispered. Will nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a speck of blue and yellow. It was Cotton's parrot! I nudged Will and nodded at the bird. He grinned and walked off. I followed him through the crowd.

We came up in front of where Elizabeth, the governor and the commodore were standing. Since they were "high class" they got to stand in the shade. "Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth." Will acknowledged them all before he turned to Elizabeth. "I should have told from the first day I met you," there was a drum roll in the background. _Perfect timing._ "I love you." Will finished and walked away.

Elizabeth looked stunned. "Well, if it helps lighten the situation, I don't love you. Especially you, Norrington." I said with a smug smile. The Commodore glared at me. I gave a mocking bow and followed Will.

He was charging through the crowd with his sword drawn. "Move!" he yelled. I followed close behind with my sword in my hand. Jack had the noose around his neck and the executioner pulled the lever. Sparrow dropped through the opening just as Will threw his sword. The sword stuck into the wood and Jack was trying desperately to balance on it. "Nice throw, Will." I commented.

Will walked up the platform to fight the executioner while I stayed on the ground to 'defend' Sparrow as he struggled. I saw red coats run through the crowd to try and stop us. Norrington was at the front, leading the charge. "Cut him down, Will!" I shouted up to him.

"I'm a little busy!" Will responded. Seconds later, Jack fell to the ground. He stood up and cut his hands on the sword. "You okay?" I asked. Jack nodded. "Then come on!" I rushed out from under the hanging platform.

I briefly saw executioner fall off the platform and on top of Norrington. I threw back my head and laughed. "Enough of that!" Jack scolded. Will jumped down beside us.

Using the rope, Jack and Will fought off the soldiers like they had trained together their whole lives. I helped too, but compared to them it was a weak effort, and I even had a sword. At one point I was fending out two bloody-backs at the same time. I swiped at one's legs, making him fall, and stabbed the other in the chest. It felt weird driving my sword into someone's chest. I shook the thought from my head and ran after Jack and Will.

We had gotten out of the courtyard, but that's when the bloody-backs surrounded us. _So close_. Norrington came out from the crowd with Elizabeth and the governor at his heels. "I had expected some type of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you." Norrington said, pointing his sword at Will.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you both clemency." the governor said, looking at me. "And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." Will said.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." I said. Will ignored me and continued. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will receive two pair of boots…"

"Three." I interrupted.

Will smiled. "Three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington sneered.

"It's right here between you and Jack."

Elizabeth came up from behind her father. She stood next to Will. "As is mine."

"Not mine. I'll gladly throw Sparrow in front of me, but I wanted to stand next to Will." I said smugly.

"Elizabeth!" the governor sounded horrified. "Lower your weapons!" nothing happened. "For goodness sake put them down!" the soldiers complied. I smiled smugly and made a 'put down' motion with my hands.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

She nodded. "Yes." it was all silent for a moment. I saw Cotton's parrot fly away and then Jack spoke up. "Well I have to say I'm feeling rather good about this. I think we've arrived at a very special place." he got in the governor's face. "Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." poor Governor Swann had to breath in Jack's foul breath. I chuckled a little.

Jack walked up to Norrington. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

"I never rooted for you." I commented. Ol' Norrington glared at me. Jack walked behind us. "Elizabeth. It would have never worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry." he said and continued walking. Then he turned back around. "Will." Will turned to face the pirate. "Nice hat." with that, Jack ran up to the edge of the fort.

"Friends, this is the day you will always remember as the day…" I was still angry at Jack and I was impatient for his speech to end. I walked up to him and punched his jaw. He stumbled back and fell off the edge. "You don't even know how good that felt!" I exclaimed. I turned back around to face the crowd. Most of them had stunned faces. I rolled my eyes and did a mocking bow. "Au revior." and with that I followed Jack and jumped over the edge. "Whooooooo!" I screamed as I fell.

The water came up fast and hit me hard. Luckily, I had my legs straight so the impact didn't hurt, that much. I sank to the bottom of the ocean, kicked off the sandy bottom and swam back up to the surface. Jack was treading water near me. "Let's do that again!" I exclaimed.

"Preferably not. Why did you punch me?" Jack asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Think about it. It'll come to you." I said. A shout came from up at the fort. "Sail, ho!" I looked and saw the _Black Pearl_ come out from behind a cliff. I grinned and started swimming, Jack a few feet in front of me.

As we came up to the side of the ship and rope was thrown into the water. Jack grabbed onto it and was pulled aboard. I was left to climb the ladder. "Gee, thanks, mates." I grumbled.

As I came up onto the ship I saw Jack sitting on the deck. "Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." he said to Gibbs.

"We considered them more as guidelines." Gibbs said, helping Jack up. Marty and the rest of the crew noticed me. "Jason! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive. It takes a lot to get rid of me." I retorted. Most of the crew glared at me. "No hard feelings right, guys?" they said nothing. Jack stepped in.

"Jason is to sail with us. No complaints. Savvy?" the crew nodded glumly. Someone handed Jack his hat. "Thank you." he said.

"Jack Sparrow." Anamaria said standing at the helm. She came up and put Jack's coat around his shoulders. "The _Black Pearl _is yours." Jack stared at the wheel. He glanced at me, as if to ask permission. I crossed my arms, glared at him and gestured to the helm. He grinned and approached the wheel.

He started stroking the wood. "Do you two need some time alone?" I remarked mockingly. Jack glared at me and barked orders to the crew.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down the hull to run free!" the men left, scrambling around to do as their captain commanded. I stood where I was. After a few moments, Jack started murmuring to himself. "Now bring me that horizon." he opened his compass and started humming a tune. "And really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." he closed his compass.

"That song sounds familiar." I said. "Pirate's Life for Me, yes?" Jack nodded.

"You know it?"

I shrugged. "Only the chorus." Jack looked uncomfortable with me standing next to him.

"If you hate me so much, why did you come?" he asked

"You really think I could lead a boring life in Port Royal after that adventure? Plus, the _Black Pearl_ is my father's ship. Can't let you take it without a Barbossa on board." I smirked.

"Ah, so you go by Barbossa know, eh?" Jack asked.

"Of course. Let me reintroduce myself. The name's Jason Barbossa. Savvy?" I said with pride in my voice. It felt good to say it. It was almost like it was a missing part of my identity that I had finally found.

"Hop to it then, Master Barbossa." Jack said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and joined the crew.

* * *

**Alright fans, one more chapter. I'm so excited! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Is there anything you would like to see in the last chapter? If so, write in the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The End of the Beginning

Later that night I was standing out on the deck. The only person around was Cotton at the helm. Everything was silent except for the occasional slap of water against the hull. The moon was half full, its light made the water shine. I welcomed the warm night breeze on my dampened face. Earlier I had woken up with nightmares fresh on my mind. Nothing too bad, but I couldn't get back to sleep.

Throughout the day the crew reaccepted me. It didn't take that long actually. As soon as I said sorry they all laughed and forgave me. Tearlach had to give Marty some money because they made a bet on whether I would come back. I really hate those two sometimes. The day was spent with working and joking around. It was a good day, but sadly the night can bring back bad memories.

I was standing by the rail on the quarter deck, embracing the quiet night when Jack walked out of the captain's cabin. He slammed the doors open and walked loudly up to me. "Hello, Jason!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to find some peace and quiet." I snapped. Jack nodded.

"You want something to take your mind off of things?" the captain asked.

"Like what?" Jack drew his sword in reply. I laughed. "You know I'll beat you, right?"

"I resent that comment. Here, these belong to you." Jack threw something on the deck. They were the sword I had taken from Isla de Muerta. I remembered that Barbossa made me leave them on the ship. Grinning from ear to ear I picked up my swords and slung them across my back. Reaching back, I gripped the handles in my hands. It felt so natural and the swords withdrew easily.

I lunged at Sparrow. He blocked easily. I couldn't use my left arm that well so I focused on my right. Occasionally I used my left sword to block or parry. Jack noticed my weak side and kept moving to my left. He was a grand sparring partner. The best part was that I had excuse to fight Jack Sparrow. I grinned madly.

Jack saw an opening in my attack. He slammed his sword against my left blade and pressed on it until I dropped it. While I was confused he swiped at my legs making me stumble. He pushed me down with his foot and held his sword at my throat. "You need some practice, lad."

I growled. "Get off me." he let me stand up. I retrieved my dropped sword. Jack stood off to the side with a smug grin on his face.

"You want a lesson?" the captain asked.

"Are you willing to teach me?"

"Of course. You need some practice with that left hand. I'll teach you how to use it. Savvy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Savvy." I replied. Jack smiled.

"Good. Now sheath your right sword." I did as he ordered. With only my left sword out Jack lunged at me. I barely managed to block in time. It was really hard to fight with my left. I only lasted a few minutes before Jack had his sword at my chest again.

"Yeah. You definitely need some practice with the left hand." Jack said smugly. I glared at him and lunged. That was pretty much the rest of the night. We kept going back and forth attacking and blocking. Jack would sometimes stop and give me some advice and he taught me a new move. By the end of the night I was better with my left hand and completely exhausted.

Dawn came and sweat trickled down my brow and into my eyes. Jack was panting as well but he looked much better than me. "Good lesson. Same time tonight?"

"I would prefer if we didn't go for so long next time." I said. "I still need to sleep."

Jack nodded. "Agreed." the crew had started to wake up and came out on deck. The only person that really witnessed Jack's lesson was Cotton. Everyone else just saw us on deck panting with swords drawn. Gibbs laughed when he saw us. "What have you two been doing?" I glared at the man.

"Sword lesson." I replied. Gibbs nodded and turned to Jack.

"You alright, Cap'n? You look almost as bad as the lad." I laughed at that comment.

Jack glared at his first mate. The crew cheered shuffled awkwardly and then quickly went to work. "The lad has an excuse from work today. And so do I. No one disturb me." Jack said, walked to his cabin and closed the doors. I sheathed my swords and sat down on a crate.

The crew went about their day as normal. Marty was complaining that I didn't have to do any work but other than that no one bothered me. Gibbs replaced Cotton at the helm. I had closed my eyes when I heard a scream come from Jack's cabin. "Ahhhhh!" followed by a gunshot. I stood up as the cabin doors flew open. A fury creature came running out.

The capuchin monkey stopped, looked around and saw me. "Jack?" I asked in disbelief. Shrieking, Lil'Jack ran up to me, climbed up my leg and sat on my shoulder. The poor beast was trembling.

Jack, the human, came running out of his cabin. He looked terrified. "That darn beast attacked me!" he cried. The rest of the crew had stopped working and stared at the scene that had unfolded. I could see Marty trying to hold in a laugh.

"He probably didn't like the fact that you were in his old master's cabin." I remarked. Jack, the monkey, was still shaking on my shoulder. "What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"What did I do to it? What he did to me! The bloody thing jumped out of nowhere so I shot it." Jack exclaimed.

I held up my fore finger. "First, the monkey is not an 'it'. His name is Jack." I held up my second finger. "Second, did you hit him?"

"Of course I hit him. He stumbled and kept running." Jack said. I looked at the monkey. "How…?" but then I saw it. Tucked into the monkey's vest was a gold medallion. I grinned.

"Alright, nothing to see here. Everybody back to work." I said. Jack walked up to me.

"We are throwing that thing overboard." he sneered.

"No we're not. Want to know why? You killed my father, you owe me something." Jack's face fell. He looked a little guilty. I almost felt bad for bringing it up, almost. Jack turned around and stalked back to his cabin. "Just keep that thing under control!" he yelled back and slammed the doors.

"Yeah right." I muttered. Lil'Jack had calmed down and stopped shaking, but his tail had a death grip around my neck. The crew seemed amused. Now that their entertainment was over they went back to work.

Lil'Jack stayed on my shoulder for the rest of the day. Even though Sparrow had excused me from work I still wanted to help a little. The monkey was actually really entertaining, for me at least. Most of the time he ran around and annoyed the crew. They didn't like Lil'Jack at all, but they accepted him. It was really funny when he jumped on to Marty's head. The dwarf started freaking out jumping around. When Jack jumped off I was laughing my head off.

By the end of the day I was completely exhausted. Between sword fighting all night and working most of the day, I was ready to sleep. I slumped into my hammock. Lil'Jack was perched on a piece of wood above me. I reached up and scratched the monkey's head. "You and I are going to have fun, Jackie boy." I whispered. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

**Thank you to all of my readers! You guys and girls are the best! I will be doing Dead Man's Chest along with the other movies. If you have any ideas or suggestions don't be shy, I welcome all the reviews. **

**I'll be taking a small break, but I'll try to start the next one before the end of February. Thanks again! **

**Rooivalk253: I like your idea but I wasn't able to put it in this chapter. I will use it in Dead Man's Chest.**


End file.
